Naruto: Harbinger of Balance
by Harmless Romantic
Summary: After being chased into the Forest of Death Naruto finds himself hunted again. This time the hunt will end in a away that will a change in his life that will bring happiness to him and peace for the Elemental Nations.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This will be my first fanfiction so be nice. I have read so many myself that I was wondering how well I would be at writing one. Flames are fine as long as they have some amount of intelligence behind them.

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Demon Speaking"**

'**Demon Thought'**

"_**Nature Creature Speak"**_

'_**Nature Creature Thought'**_

Chapter 1:

The New Harbinger and the Pain of Knowledge.

As Naruto walked trough the forest, lost after being chased here. Night fell as he continued to move, trying to leave as quickly as he could, sensing the power the forest held and feeling like helpless prey, like he always feels in the village surround by those hateful stares and the fear of another beating or worse. Suddenly a twig snapped and he knew, from the sixth sense that he had gained from being in constant danger, that he was being hunted. Fear spread quickly, knowing that whatever is after him is not looking to hurt him in anger, but to eat him to live. He ran, not looking where he was going but knowing that he had to escape.

The beast watched as the boy ran, it's hunger rose as it could tell it would have a good chase before a filling meal, though the youngling was small it looked filling. When the child disappeared into the trees it gave him a five second head start, then took off after him at a quick but lazy pace knowing that his prey would not be able to escape it.

Naruto ran as fast as he could, not being able to see what was hunting him but was able to tell that what was after him would not just stop it's hunt. He thought to climb a tree to see if he would be able to get away by treetop because the limbs of the trees seem to grip together like grasping hands, but there was nothing close enough to the ground to climb up with and the trunk was too wide to wrap around, so he kept running believing that sooner or later the predator that was after him would catch up and that would be the end of him.

It was getting closer. This chase was the best it ever had, it's prey ducked, dived, zigzagged, and moved like no other had before and it was getting impressed. A thought arose in it's head '_**What if I gave the youngling the Test?**_' The though appeared so quickly that he knew that something was going on. '_**Is it time already for a new Harbinger? This does not bode well.**_'

He could see the gate that he had come through to get in. He laughed bitterly in his head thinking that no matter where he would be hunted. The gate stood as high as the tower the Oji-san was usually at with a huge number 44 on the sign above it. He almost got to the clearing near the gate when his hunter appeared in front of him. He did not know how he knew but he caulked it up to his sixth sense, his "danger sense."

"_**You youngling have decided to be given a great honor, the honor to be given the chance to be the Harbinger of Nature.**_" Spoke the large beast in front of Naruto.

"…." Naruto just stared at what was in front of him. Not being able to comprehend the fact that something that was hunting him was not hurting or trying to killing him after he was caught, was talking to him, and the biggest one, that it was talking at all.

"_**What? Do I have something on my muzzle?**_" it asked.

"….."

"_**Well, what is it? What's wrong, do you not want to be the Harbinger?**_" It sounded shocked

"….Are you supposed to be able to talk?" He asked.

The beast funny fell. "_**What kind of question is that? Of course I can, all animals can. We just don't really like to talk to humans because they have gotten more arrogant and ignorant as time passes by, so we, with the exception of a few summoning clans have stopped talking to them.**_" it explained.

"..So… are you going to eat me now, or let me go? Because if you are going to eat me, I don't care if my life is crap, I'll fight to keep it and give you a stomach ache if you do." He yelled out with fire in his eyes.

Normally it would say the youngling over exaggerating but something in his eyes made him think twice.

"_**Would you allow me to see why it is that you would call your life such a thing by observing your memories?**_" it asked in a curious voice.

"Are you sure? It won't be pretty." Naruto said in a hollow tone.

The beast slowly lifted a paw and touched it to the boy's forehead and with a dark green flash it dived into his memories. When the beast finished seeing the beatings, the pain, the loneliness, and the worst was the losing of his innocence, he bellowed out it's fury into the dark night sky while thinking of the fools in the village.

"Now you understand what I said. Now you understand that I'm a demon, why I'm …..UFFFF" Naruto said before the beast smacked him into a tree.

"_**Do not call yourself such a thing! You are no demon. You are a young human child. The only reason that they would do such a thing is because of their anger and grief that they feel because of your captive.**_" Roared the beast.

"What captive what are you talking about?" said the pain ridden boy.

"_**Would you like to know why you are hated? Would you like to know the truth that has been foolishly kept from you for the sake your lost innocence, why they call you a demon?**_" it asked trying to distract him.

After hearing this Naruto, regardless of the pain from hitting the tree, got up walked over to the large, carnivorous beast, knelt down in front of it, bowed, and in a voice that offered the beggars very life in exchange asked, "Why do they hate me so?"

After examining the begging child for a time it came to a decision.

"_**I will answer you when you are able to stand against them and their hate on your own, because if you are not able to stand alone then you don't deserve the answer nor to stand with other, if you did not use your own strength to protect yourself and your subjects and mate, but the strength of another, then you not only wouldn't deserve the position of Harbinger but you would not deserve the strength that you may use or anything that you hold dear.**_" It said

"Anything. I'll do anything you want if you just tell me why. I'll show that I deserve the answer and everything that is precious to me." Spoke the pained and hollow voice that grew in strength and determination should did not normally come from one so young.

"_**Before I ask the question again, that you never did answer by the way, I will tell you this. Never let another person now that they have something that you need, because you never know if they will make you jump through hoops to get what you want unless you know that person inside and out. Now my question is "Do you wish to be the new Harbinger of Balance in Nature?**_" it asked.

"The new what?" Naruto asked.

"_**You haven't been listening to me from the beginning have you? The Harbinger of Balance is a person who is able to command all of the forces of nature, from the elements to the animal, for the use of balancing the Order of Nature, which is to say balance creation and destruction. When there is too much destruction then a new Harbinger is made to cure the loss caused by the excess. But when there is too much creation then the Great Lords are released upon the world to restore the balance, but that is for another time. Though the Harbinger is strong, he or she is subject to the onus given to them by the Goddess of Nature and should they renege against said onus then they are stripped of their power and position and is placed in the harshest of climates to die, but death is only for those that commit the worst act against her, and no I will not tell you so the crime will not plague your mind.**_" it exclaimed.

"…What?" Asked Naruto with the blankest expression ever seen on a face.

"_**Um. Basically the Harbinger is a person who stops people or things that hurt the world and protects the world when there is too much war and death and destruction. That person can ask for help from fire, water, lightning, earth, wind and animals and they would have to help because it is their duty. If the Harbinger, who has to listen to 'Mother Nature', refuses to do what task she has given you to do then she'll punish you.**_" It said. "_**I will tell you this if you do choose to try and be the new Harbinger then you'll have to go through a test.**_"

"Wow! If I became this Fardinger guy then I'll be able to protect lots of people, and Oji-san will make me Hokage for sure." He exclaimed loudly.

The beast looked shocked. "_**I'm still amazed that that is what you want to become the protector of the same people that have done all of those things to you, and the title is Harbinger not Fardinger.**_" It said.

"Well when I become Hokage then not only would I be able to make Teuchi, Ayame, and Oji-san proud of me and protect them but also it would be the best "in your face" to all the people that hurt me, knowing that me, the one that they call demon child, is the one that is between them and the pain-filled world and will be able to help the other villagers that don't hurt me." He replied in a serious voice.

"_**You surprise me. I have looked at your memories and should be able to tell what you would do, but you have blown that idea out of the water. Well the duty of the Harbinger is not to be taken lightly, it will be able to help make you stronger but it won't be a walk in the park because if you don't take it serious then YOU…WILL…DIE.**_" It said in an official voice.

"Bring it on! I'll take your test and run it into the ground!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"_**Good but I must tell you that if you fail this test then I'll have to kill you to make sure that the Harbinger is returning. Nothing personal.**_" It spoke in a bored manner.

"What! That ain't right man! To kill a guy 'cause he can't pass a test." Came the indignant response.

"_**Fine, I guess that you don't what to do the test then. Maybe you aren't that great then.**_" Said the beast while walking away.

Naruto quickly grabbed it's tail and pulled. Hard. "Your not going anywhere until I pass that test Furry-Butt!" he said when the beast whipped around and snarled at the boy.

"_**The name is Bosh you brat and if you pull my tale again then I wouldn't care if you were the Harbinger or not, I will rip you into pieces.**_" He growled, inwardly impressed that the child didn't even blink when it snapped it jaws at him. "_**Well then sense you're so ready for this test then I should tell you that you have already passed part of it before we even met face to face.**_"

"How did I do that? I don't even know what the test is. How could I have passed part of it already?" asked the confused boy as they both sat down.

"_**Well you showed that you have mental and emotional strength by just living through your life and not breaking because fortitude is needed in case you need to do something that you would not normally but need to do so because it is your duty, also the sixth sense that told you that, not only was there a predator near, but that you were the one that was being hunted.**_" He explained sounding sad that the child had actually gained something useful from his horrible life. "_**These as well as the maneuvers that you made while trying to escape me pinged you as a prime candidate for the position, because most humans ,let alone one so young, have almost lost these traits completely over time, save a few clans in your village. Now to finish the test you must be able to make a connection to nature. To do this you must meditate for a month while not eating or drinking anything. Only when you have conversed with the Undines, the Gnomes, the Sylphs, the Ifrits and Salamanders and have gained their word that they will support you as the new Harbinger then you will you be able to call yourself such, but it will only happen when your soul merges with the spirit of nature.**_"

"Sounds easy, but I don't know how to meditate." Naruto said with a frown on his face.

"_**Well since you can't continue the test without being able to meditate then it would be my duty to teach you how.**_" He announced said in a high and mighty voice. "_**In order to meditate you would first have to calm yourself down and find your center, the place within yourself that will let you find out who you are and allow you to find peace with who you are and what you are. When you have found peace within yourself then you will be able to manipulate your mindscape and will never be able to be fooled in the knowledge of who you are and will be able to meditate in the way that you will allow you to use your center to help pass your test. Okay what you do first is you have to sit in a comfortable position that you can relax in. Next you will have to breathe in for seven seconds hold it in for seven seconds and then release for seven seconds continue to do this in a calm manner until you get to your center. You won't be able to do it at first but you will get it sooner or later.**_"

"Why did you tell me how to do it? Why tell me all of this." Naruto asked in a confused voice looking at Bosh with eyes filled with suspicion.

Bosh stared at the boy that lived like a small animal, running from the predatory villagers that wish for his death, that eats whatever he could find regardless of if it was unhealthy or rotten, and was not even safe in his den, his lair, his home, the place where even the most twisted and maddest of people should feel at peace. "_**Because you need to be shown that not everyone in the world will do to you like what the villagers did to you, that and I see that you could very well be the next Harbinger, though I have been wrong before. You have been through more in the small time you have had in this world than most people have in their whole life. I may not like you much, mainly because you're a tail pulling bastard. Now sit down and meditate."**_ He growled._** 'I'm getting soft.' **_

"Fine." Naruto exclaimed in a pout as he sat down. He started breathing in and out. '1...2…3...4...5...6...7. Hold..1...2...3...4...5…6...7. Out..1...2...3…4…5...6...7' He continued to breathe in and out slowly and as time progressed he began to get bored. 'Ughhh. This is so boring. I wonder what Furry-Butt is doing.' He opened his eyes as saw nothing. Not trees and plants and forest critters, but total blackness. "What the hell is this? Where am I?" He yelled out into the blackness.

"**This dark, dank and utterly pathetic place is the part of your mind that is closest to your soul, kit, therefore is where I reside since that damn seal has bound us together." **Said a dark and ancient voice that dripped malice.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why can't I see you?" Asked a freaked out Naruto.

"**Wow, you really don't listen well do you?"** Said the deep voice, the question obviously rhetorical. **"You, kit, are in the part of your mind that is the closest to your soul and the place that you need to traverse correctly otherwise lose yourself to your own darkness. Now to answer your other questions you can't see me because there aren't any lights on at the moment, and the answer to your last question is…"** Naruto leaned toward where the voice was coming from.** "The Great Kyuubi no Youko!"** It roared as great streams of flames shot up from in front of the giant cage that the beast resided inside of. Naruto fell back onto his butt as he crab clawed away in shock and fear from the monster that caused the death of so many people all over the world and down through time.

"What the hell is wrong with you Fur-Ball? Why d'you scare the crap out of me like that for?" screamed the still lightly scared boy at the giant murderous fox.

"**Well that is surprising; most people would piss themselves if I did an introduction like that. I must be losing my edge from being stuck in you for so long." **It pondered.

"Wait, what do you mean stuck in me? What are you even doing here, aren't you supposed to be dead since the Yondaime killed you?" He asked.

A booming laugh blasted through the expansive chamber. **"Kill me? You think a mortal can kill me, a being that was made with a divine purpose? You must be joking." **It said as it kept laughing. Naruto stood there while the laughing continued. When it didn't look like it would stop anytime soon he began to get ticked off.

"Stop laughing at Yondaime-sama." He yelled at the stunned fox. No one, and he meant no one, would insult his role model and idol, the one that defeated the great Kyuubi and was the youngest shinobi to gain the lofty title of Hokage.

"**And why should you stand up for the same person that made your life into such a living hell?" **The cunning fox asked with a gleam in it's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Asked a confused Naruto, not noticing the gleaming eyes as the fox leered at the unsuspecting boy.

"**Oh… You mean after all these years that your own self-proclaimed Oji-san has never told you the reason that the people of the village hated you. Oh… Maybe I shouldn't tell you then because if he didn't tell you it must not mean it's important enough to tell, or maybe it's because he doesn't want you to know so that you can't do anything to stop them villagers from hurting and hating you and really hates you just as much as the rest of the village does?"** Spoke the fox while laughing at the pained look on the young child's face.

"Does Oji-san really know why they hate me, then why would he not tell me?

Does he hate me too?" That last thought hurt worse than all the physical pain that could be inflicted upon him.

"**Well since the old man doesn't care enough to tell you why the villagers call you a demon, a monster, and so much more, all true by the way, I guess that I can tell you if you really want to know." **Said the fox to the breaking boy. Naruto could only nod, the wish to know the reason for the hate the only thing that was able to make him move.

"**The reason that they hate you is because when you were born I was destroying your precious home and the 'great' Yondaime Hokage used a sealing jutsu to seal me into you, thus making you the Kyuubi, making you me." **Said the fox as it began to laugh. Naruto began to cry, his tears were black with all the anger, sorrow, and pain thathe had felt with the knowledge that he was the great Demon Fox, that he was the one that lead to the death of Konoha's greatest hero, and worst of all that his own Oji-san hated him. His tears began to collect around him to make a hole that he began to sink into and the last thing that he saw before the darkness devoured him was the giant fox, the one that had cause the suffering of so many, shift and change into a small boy with whiskers and blond hair. The screams of pain echoed through the tunnels of his mind as the blackness swallowed him.

A.N. – I am like wow. The end of my first chapter and the first thing that I think is that I am an evil bastard. I'm pouringmore pain down this boy's throat than egg-nog down mine on Christmas. But it will be better in the next chapter, because there is where the healing begins and the truth will be revealed. Until next time: **ROCK OOOOOUUUUUUUT.**

**p.s. REVIEW OR I'LL SICK THE JUUBI ON YOU!**

**p.p.s. Because I am new to fanfiction as a writer if anyone could give me any advice in terms of my writings and how to navigate my member profile it would be very much appreciated. Please I am having trouble putting out the next chapter and, laugh all you want but, could someone give me the steps on how to add my new chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. – Thank you very much Rose Tiger and Hee-Ho Master for their words of kindness and generosity that have boosted my **Flames of Writing** and Rhomulus for helping me see what was right in front of my face! No flames yet and I was so looking forward to burning those ugly orange jumpsuits that Naruto has with them, but no worries that will be happening sooner or later in the story. I hope to get more reviews, both good and bad, from my readers. Well you probably want me to shut up and get on with the story, so without further wait the next chapter of this here story.

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Demon Speaking"**

'**Demon Thought'**

"_**Nature Creature Speak"**_

'_**Nature Creature Thought'**_

Chapter 2:

Seeing the Light and Truth in Lies

The darkness was endless. He got up in great reluctance and looked around trying to find something in the endless night that would show him where he was. He chose a direction and began to walk. Hour passed as he continued while wondering if he would find something or someone that could tell him if he was going the right direction or not. He kept walking and walking, finally tired of it began to yell out.

"Where am I! Is anyone out there! Please help me!" He yelled.

There was no answer. He kept yelling and yelling until his voice broke. Finally he stopped, he knew that no one would answer or even hear and that he was alone and no one cares enough to help, even if he they did hear and he wasn't alone. With nothing else to do except walk he sat down and waited….and waited….and waited, and as he was waiting he began to think. He thought about his life and what the Fur-Ball said. He started to cry when he remembered being told that his Oji-san hated him too, he remembered all the things that they did together, from their trips to the parks with his real grandson, whose name he didn't really remember, their walks to Ichiraku Ramen stand to get something to eat, and the piles of paperwork that he heard him work through while swearing, a lot, and being was told not to say those words until he was older, or very injured. He noticed something in all his memories he never saw his Oji-san look at him with anything other than happiness and love whenever he looked up at him.

'But then why didn't he tell me about the Kyuubi, why didn't he tell me about me being a demon?' he thought becoming confused.

He began to think again and started to get a headache. (A.N. - Thinking too much will give you a headache trust me, I know) He thought back to all that times he was hurt by the villagers, which was easy since there were a lot of those times, and was able to recall a few times when he was out in the Market District the someone threw a rock at him and called 'Kyuubi Brat' and 'demon', but when one of the people in masks and black clothes came down and stopped the person, one of the few times that has actually happened, and took him away, he heard one of the villagers tell another.

"It's a shame. He could have gotten off with a night in jail if he didn't call that "thing" demon when he knew about the Third's law and that the ANBU, for God knows what reason, protect the boy. Well good thing it was only those five that bother to help the thing." She said while dragging her child away when he tried to help Naruto.

"That's right if there's a law that means that Oji-san must have made it, that means he must want to protect me, and not doing a very good job. I thought he said that the people had to listen to Hokage-Oji. Ugh, all this thinking is making my head hurt." He said. When he looked up he saw that he was getting closer to what looked like the entrance to the place where Kyuubi was held. He began to run to it so that he could at least be somewhere he was familiar but the closer he tried to get to it the farther it seemed to get. He stopped, fearing if he got any closer that the entrance would disappear for good. He sat down to think again, trying to figure out how to get to the entrance, when he suddenly realize that if the Fur-Ball lied to him about his Oji-san hating him then he could have lied about them being the same.

'That has to be true because why would the Yondaime use a jutsu to turn me into Fur-Ball, it would have been able to destroy everything anyway so why do seal it in me.' He figured. His head began to hurt worse, to the point that he was on the ground whimpering, but the thoughts kept coming, he couldn't stop them. Then with a flash of light that came from under his mop of dirty, messy blonde hair something that was placed on him since birth vanished and he was made whole.

'That means that not only did the stupid Fur-Ball not tell the truth, but can't do anything to me in this place.' He thought. Another realization came to him.

'The villagers must still be hurting from what happened back then. But that doesn't mean that they have to hurt an innocent kid, just because they can't hurt that stupid Fur-Ball. But at least I know now, what the truth is.' He came to realize. He looked up again and saw that he was in the tunnels again. A booming sound came sprinting down the corridor towards him, when he listened he knew that it was the fox's laugh.

"**Ahaaaaa haaaaa haaaaaaa haaaaaa! I haven't had this much fun messing with someone's mind since that chick that thought I loved her 'cause I stole her 'firsts' before I killed her. He actually thought that the old man hated him too, I guess he is an idiot." **It laughed.

'So he was lying. Maybe I can learn more if I listen in, call me an idiot will you.' He thought viciously.

"**Maybe if I tell him about whom his father is? Naah. I'll leave that as a trump card if I need it, and if I don't it will be even more fun when I tell him if he ever defies me. Hmmmm, I wonder if that will work. I may have to get him to trust me first. That'll be easy, he's so stupid." **It said as it began to laugh again.

'Maybe I can use this to my advantage. If I can get him to do something stupid that would help me out because he thinks **I'm** soooooooo stupid, then it might be easy to manipulate him into doing what I want instead of the other way around. Wow, I think I just came up with a plan that might actually work and it's genius too.' He thought.

"Hey fox! What are you laughing about?" he asked startling the great beast, which almost made Naruto laugh out loud, almost.

"**Nothing, say kit how is it that you were able to get out of that darkness of yours'?" **It asked?

"What darkness, what was that anyway?" he asked back while wondering what that was that he had just walked out of.

"**That kit, was the darkness, your darkness. That was the place that your soul was sent to because you had surrendered yourself and given up to the darkness that was in you, and that darkness is all the hate, sorrow, pain and loneliness that you have felt since the beginning of your life, and let me say you have some of the most vicious and vast darkness that I have ever seen. I'm so proud of you. Who knew you had it in you."** It answered unaware that it answered Naruto's question but he didn't answer it's own.

'So that's what it is. Hmmm. That looks like it would cause trouble if Kyuubi were able to get to it. I should probably make something that he wouldn't be able to get passed without setting off alarms that would be able to stop him.' He thought.

"**So kit, is there anything that I could do for you? Since I'm stuck in you I should at least do something for you to show that you can trust me. So what can I do to help?" **It said trying to get the young boy to trust him in order to get what he wanted.

"Well I don't know if I should, you did attack the village when I was born. Why should I trust you?" He asked knowing that he could ask for nearly anything and the fox would give it to him to get him to lower his guard or lose any chance of trust, and began to think about what he could ask for.

"**Well like I just said, I'll do you a favor and that way you will know that I'm your friend, I won't hurt you. I give you my word as a demon that I will do you a favor." **It said with a serious voice. One that Naruto would believe if he didn't know the truth already.

"OK Fur-Ball, if you mean what you say then I would like you to tell me how to get rid of my darkness. I wouldn't want it to end up hurting someone if something happened." He asked knowing that somehow his darkness was tied to something the Kyuubi wanted and that would not be good for his home, no matter if they had betrayed him or not.

The Kyuubi just stood there looking at Naruto with a blank look on it's face, disbelief clear in it's eyes. **"Are you sure you wouldn't like something else? Say like some never before seen bloodline. Maybe you would like a fighting style that was thought lost in the sands of time. I know you want your own personal library of jutsu don't you?" **Bribed the fox, it knew that if the child didn't choose one of those that he had offered then he would have to throw out his old plan and make a new one, and it had never had to do that before. No one has ever done something that had to make it make even the slightest change in it's plans since it began it's evil plots, save one.

He knew what the Fur-Ball was doing and he was sorely tempted to take one of the offers regardless of the price, but he stood firm. "Not really. But that would be so totally awesome. I don't think it is what I want, besides Bosh said that if I use the power that other people give me instead of earning it then I wouldn't deserve it." He said, trying to draw any suspicion away from him.

'**Bosh? Hmmmmm. If he is around then something big is about to happen, and if it's something important enough to warrant him then I maybe able to use it to my advantage.' **It thought. **"OK then Kit. It's the darkness of your's that you want gone is it? Well then I'll have to have your help to get rid of it. You'll need to be able to forgive the person or people, or move on from the event that caused you to gain such darkness. So in simple terms you must let go of your hate and pain. Not forget it, just let it go."**

"What do you mean? I'm not holding onto anything." He replied, confused.

"**Foolish mortals, never see the truth because they blind themselves with the illusion of their false perfection. Kit, a person's darkness is part of them as much as the 'light' that they carry in their soul, everyone has both. The difference is the amount that they have which changes throughout their life, one can overcome the other at any time in a person's life and should one amount be greater than the other than the one will overcome the lesser and the greater will control that person's life for a time. If the darkness overcomes you then your life will decay and darken, but if your light strengthens then your life will prosper. If you rise to light it is easy to fall to the darkness, but if you fall to darkness it won't be easy to rise to the light. That is what is said to happen but that's a load of crap really. Trust me." **It said.

Naruto wouldn't trust it farther than he could throw it. But it did make a lot of sense, no one at birth is good or evil they only become this way because of events in there life that causes it. He thought of all the pain and suffering that the villagers had put him through and could find that he could forgive them because trough their pain they could not see him as Naruto but as the Fuzz-Butt, he could do it but only once and then never again. While he chose decision, Kyuubi was ridding the boy's simpler formed darkness from him. The rest blew away like mist in the wind. When Naruto opened his eyes they were a light shade of blue, almost a bright sky blue, and a large smile on his face.

"Hey Fur-Ball! Thanks for the help. But just because you helped me get rid of my darkness, who's creation you led to, doesn't mean that I trust you. But if you happened to know who my father and why you were sealed in me specifically then I would be more inclined to trust you more." Said the intelligently stupid boy.

'**Well I don't need to keep it from him anymore, it won't help me control him through his now 'non-existent' darkness.' "Well then the man that ruined both of our lives is the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and your father. Why, I do not know." **Said the malicious, bestial demon.

Naruto just sat there and stared at the monster not fully comprehending what was just said. He had just learned that the man that he held the most respect for in the world, his role model and idol, was the one that committed his life to be hell on earth, was his father. His own father condemned his own son to a life of misery. Naruto did not speak, he did not move, but you could feel death itself roam the halls of his mind, waiting for the next person that comes by to pounce upon and tear to shreds.

"Are you telling me the truth?" He said in a low voice.

Even the great and powerful Nine-tailed Beast was hesitant to answer in fear of the response.

"**Y-Yes." **It finally said.

No reaction.

"**Kit?"** It asked, unsettled by the silence and lack of response. The next thing that it noticed was that it's cage was shrinking, getting smaller and smaller.

"Are you telling me that my own father did this to me? Are you telling me that I could have had a family if you had not showed up and attacked? ARE YOU SAYING THAT ALL THIS WAS YOUR FAULT? He yelled. "IF YOU HADN'T COME THEN I WOULD HAVE A MOTHER, A FATHER, A HAPPY LIFE! ALL THAT I COULD HAVE HAD WAS STOLEN FROM ME AND SO MANY OTHERS BECAUSE OF YOU! NOW YOU WILL TELL ME WHY YOU ATTACKED MY VILLAGE AND SHOULD YOU LIE OR SHOULD THE REASON BE ANYTHING OTHER THAN YOU WERE SENT BY KAMI HIMSELF FOR A DIVINE PURPOSE THEN THE LAST THING YOU SEE WILL BE THESE BARS BECOME A SOLID BRICK WALL!" The Kyuubi was fearful but he knew that there was nothing that he could say, no lie he could tell, that would get him out of this jam. But a thought came to mind, he knew that if this didn't work that he was screwed anyway.

"**I would like to tell you** **but am unable to at the moment. The reason for this is because of the fact that if I told you the reason now when you are in a fury then you would be depriving me of justice in your path of unjust vengeance against me."** The Kyuubi was crossing it's fingers, hoping to everything that was good and evil that he would fall for this if nothing else and it seemed that luck was on it's side.

"Alright Fur-Ball, I'll come back later to rip the answer from you when I've calmed down enough. But if you lie then what will become of you will be worse than what I have already told you." He said while calming down. He knew that even if the demon fox was just trying to gain time that it spoke the truth, regardless of the reasons. 'I probably would have torn into him if I still had all of my darkness.' He thought. The Kyuubi on the other hand was freaking out. He was cheering and parading around in his head in victory until Naruto's new threat hit him like a super-powered, anti-pervert, angry Tsunade punch. Now all that could be heard in his head was weeping and thousands of lies that could be told to the young and scary boy with failure hanging off them.

"Now how do I get out of here? I still have a nature test to pass." Naruto asked. The Kyuubi, looking to butter up the still slightly angry maelstrom of a human child, said.

"**I could help." **Naruto looked at the hulking fox knowing what he was doing but caring more about getting out.

"Alright Fuzz-Butt, get me out of here." He commanded.

Though angry with the name the beast complied. Naruto was shot out of his head and into the real world. When his head stopped spinning he looked up to see the ceiling of the hospital and knew that someone had found him and brought him back to the village. He looked around and spotted his Oji-san and gave him a stern look. The old man raised an eyebrow at the child and asked, "What's wrong Naruto? What's with the look?"

"Hokage-sama." The elder flinched back as if struck.

'What happened in the forest why would he not call me like he normally does? Oh my god! Please don't tell me he knows. If so then that may explain the look.' He thought.

"I would like to talk with you for a moment." He said with a tone that brokered no decline.

"Of course what would you like to talk about?" The slightly worried man asked.

"Alone. As in no ANBU." He replied. This caught the man off guard.

'How does he know that there are ANBU in the room?' "What do you mean Naruto there are no ANBU here. Why don't we just go ahead and start. It must be important." He said. But Naruto just stared at him for a long time before saying.

"Even when you know that I know you still lie to me." The Hokage cursed under his breathe at that sentence.

'Damn-it he knows.' "ANBU leave us." He called out, and four masked and cloaked ninja appeared before disappearing again. The two just stared at one another until the Hokage got up, went to the door, and after locking it made some hand signs that ended with a blue-green flash that spread over the surface of the room. The wizened old man sat back down and the first word out of Naruto's mouth was.

"Why?"

"I wanted you to have as normal childhood as you could before I told you." He said in a defeated voice.

"Yes, we all can see how normal my life has been up till now. What with all the beatings and the loneliness, because everyone knows that childhood is like that." Said the scowling boy. The village leader made a pained face.

"Yes I know that your life has been horrible and that I haven't really done much for you. But I could just put a burden like that on a child, no matter what he has been through in life. To tell a child that the very man that he looked up to and strived to be like was the one who condemned his life, that he condemned you to hold and endlessly struggle for your own body against the Nine-tailed Fox…." He said.

"Actually that is wrong. First you missed something, second it can't do anything to me. The first one is that he is also my father." He retorted. The Sandaime froze, unable to compute all that he said at once. He stared at the boy, wondering how he knew so much. Then it hit him he knew who his father was, he knew about the Kyuubi, he was able to keep it in check, and the most astounding, to him, is that he called the Nine-Tailed Fox, Fur-Ball and the only thing that he could say, the man the was named the 'Professer' and 'The God of Shinobi', was.

"Huh?"

Naruto smiled at the fact that he could do that to such a person. "Well, it seems that you've answered my first question and another that was on my mind. Now I will ask another, why did you not tell my about my father?" He asked with his stern voice. As the Hokage finally caught up with what was being said, he began to sadden again.

"This time it was your father. He asked me to keep the secret from not only you, but from everyone else, until you could stand against your father's enemies, which means all of Iwagakure and certain factions inside of Konoha, and to tell you now you won't be able to go to your family home until you are able to protect yourself against his enemies or until you make Jonin." He answered.

"I guess that I can forgive you, but in return I would not like to talk about anything that happened to me in that forest. Not only that, but do you think that I could get free access to it in case I need a place to hide during my birthdays or when I have a mob after me? Oh, maybe someone could build me a place near it for me to live since they burned down my old place." He asked with the Puppy-dog Eye Jutsu: Child Version. 

'Must resist…Damn it. Curse who ever made that jutsu.' "To show that I'm sorry for everything that this village has done to one of it's heros, I'll do all of that and give you a surprise next time your birthday comes along. Okay?" He asked knowing that he had him hook, line and sinker with the birthday gift. He turned out right when the boy started to tear up. When he hugged the old man they both fell over and Naruto buried his face into his Hokage robes.

"Snifff, sniff. Hey Oji-san who was it that got me out of the forest?" he asked when he looked up.

"Ah, that's right. She wanted to be here when you wake up. She was impressed that you were able to survive the Forest of Death without any ninja training. You can come in Anko." He said aloud. When no one came in, he called out the name three more times each getting more frustrated.

"Hey Oji-san you might want to take that blue field down, she might not be able to hear you." Advised Naruto. The Hokage slapped his hand against his forehead and deactivated the Sound-sealing jutsu.

"Anko come in now." He spoke for the last time. The door opened and in stepped a lady that caused even the sexually traumatized boy to blast back with a nose bleed when she squealed and glomped him, his head between her breasts.

"So the gaki's awake. I guess he couldn't take the sex and beautiful Anko Miterashi." She said with a laugh. The Hokage looked at her with a dead-panned face. He saw someone behind her and stood to see him better. He was giant of a man, 7 and 1/2 foot tall pale man with a barrel-chest and dark brown, fur-like hair. He had a goatee and had a feral looking face. He was wearing animal furs from what looked like to be from many different carnivorous animals. He wore sandals but didn't look like he needed them because of his leathery looking feet. All in all he looked like more a wild man-eating beast than a civilized man. Before he could ask who he was Naruto began to moan and groan.

"Who was that? Oji-san I hope she lives in this village I'd really like to see her again, especially if I could keep getting greetings like that." he asked before he looked around. He heard a laugh behind him and came face to breasts with the one he had just been talking about. She had on a smile that could both turn a man on and cause him to fear for his life.

"Well, well, well. It looks like the kid is a bit more grown up than he looks. Play your cards right and you just might get your wish." She said. Naruto smiled and looked around her to the last person in the room.

"Who are you?" He asked, with a frown.

"_**Don't you remember me, Runt? I'm hurt. It's me Bosh!"**_ And with that Naruto fainted.

**A.N. **Thank you, thank you. I hope you like this chapter. It was a task to write the end 'cause I was having a migraine while writing it. To anyone who sees any 'legitimate' problems to this chapter feel free to comment. Now that I am done here I'll go find my medicine. **REVIEW OR I'LL SICK THE JUUBI ON YOU! BWHAAAAHAAAAA!**


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. – Hello to all of my readers and this is another chapter of my wonderful story Naruto: Harbinger of Balance. This chapter will astound and amaze you, leaving you in utter awe at my brilliance. That or you will be laughing your asses off at me. Either way I will give you just what you want which is more Naruto. I would like to say thank you to Tiger for the review and hope others will take a page from your book and do the same. Now…**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Demon Speaking"**

'**Demon Thought'**

"_**Nature Creature Speak"**_

'_**Nature Creature Thought'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. 'bastards.'

Chapter 3:

Bosh revealed and the World Walk.

His eyes began to open for the third time that day with an aching head and a feeling of confusion. "Why the hell does this keep happening to me?" Naruto said as he got up off the floor and sat on the bed.

"Naruto what did I tell you about words like that." said the old Hokage as he looked at the boy when he flopped down onto his back. After the boy laid back down he started to stare at the unknown guest, wondering how he knew the young Jinchuriki. "And who are you? I don't think Naruto has ever talked about you before, are you a new friend of his?"

"_**Why yes, me and the youngling really hit it off when we met, though he was a little annoying at the time."**_ said Bosh. He shook in laughter when Naruto jumped from the bed to stare at him in awe and confusion.

"How the hell do you look that?" he asked in ridged in shock.

"Naruto, language."

"_**It's fine by me. I don't care if the kid was cussing up a storm. It wouldn't affect me none."**_ said the wild man. He looked the old man up and down. _**"You must be the Hokage, and his Oji-san, that he was talking . It is an honor to meet you sir." **_He said raising his hand to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I don't think I have ever seen you around here. What may your name be?" asked wondering who the visitor is.

"_**Oh, I'm just Bosh the Wanderer. I met Naruto earlier this week and I helped him out when he was being mobbed. I was able to get him away but I think that they are looking for **__me__** now. Do you think that you could lend me a place to stay for a while until I move on or your people stop looking to tear me a new one."**_ He asked, wording it in a way that got him a free place to stay.

At this time Naruto had been trying to get into the conversation and get answers from Bosh when he heard what Bosh said and figured out a way to help him out, get his answers and start the end of his nature test. "Hey, since you helped me why don't I help you? You can stay at my place. I can even show you one of my escape routes in case we get separated and you need a quick getaway." He suggested. The Hokage was astounded at this. Naruto offered the man to stay with him and offered one of his escape routes, something he never even told him.

"_**If that's what you want I'm fine with that, as long as you have enough room for the both of us and as long at it is ok with the Hokage."**_ He told Naruto. He knew what the boy was doing and was fine with it, it was what he had wanted all along, and it was a lot more helpful to that Naruto wanted it as well then to try and do it alone.

"I'm fine with it if we could go to Ichiraku Ramen. There are some things that I need to talk to you about that you need to know by tomorrow. This is because you will need to come to the Council Chambers tomorrow to talk to the whole council." He said with a serious face.

"Okay Jiji let's go." He said as he got up and rushed out the door.

"_**How long do you think it will take until he notices that he just ran out with only a hospital gown on?" **_Bosh asked in a curious voice.

"I'd give it until Ayame tells him." He replied.

"_**And how long will that take?"**_ the other man asked.

"Well he'll be coming anytime now." He said. Just when he said 'now' Naruto came back in the room with a scowl on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me that I was dressed in this? Do you know what happened to me out there? A few women and a couple girls started to chase after me when the wind blew the hospital gown too high and they got a good look at me. I don't think they wanted to hurt me just push me down and rape the life from me. I don't know what's worse, them trying to beat the life out of me or rape me death." He said as he sighed at the ground. The two grown men were rolling around on the floor laughing as Naruto glared at them.

"Oh my God! I haven't had such a good laugh in a long time. For a second there I though I was going to die from lack of air." Huffed the old Hokage.

"_**I can not say I have ever laughed that hard in my life. Oh ho, if this kind of thing happens often around you then I'm sticking to you kid." **_Said a still out of breathe Bosh. Naruto just glared at them willing them to burst into flames.

"If you two asses have decided to stop laughing then I suggest you leave before I get it in my head to prank the hell out of you both." Threatened Naruto. The old man stopped in an instant knowing that if he didn't then he had a snow balls chance in hell of not ending up in as Naruto's latest victim. Bosh on the other hand kept laughing, unaware of the danger he was in. When he didn't stop, the old Hokage patted the other man on the shoulder when he finally saw the gleam in the young boy's eyes. When Bosh looked at the elder and then at Naruto he could tell that he was in deep shit now.

"Well now that the laughing is over we can go get some ramen and plot the demise of Bosh here?" Naruto said with a devious leer.

-TIME SKIP-

"Ayame-nee-chan, Teuchi-jiji. How are you doing? Did you have any good customers today?" asked Naruto as he sat in his usual chair.

"Other than you, not really. Oh, who's your friend? I haven't seen him before. Hello, my name is Ayame Ichiraku. What's your name?" she asked.

"_**I'm just a friend of Naruto's. But I would like some ramen though. Do you have any beef ramen? I would really love some beef ramen." **_He asked.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me Jiji?" Naruto asked wondering the reason for the trip.

"Because of the fact that you now know that you are the village's Jinchuuriki you will have to stand before the council so they can explain your position inside of the village. You won't like what they will say but I will do anything and everything I can to help you out and make sure you don't have to but under the thumb of the village. I may be the Hokage but that doesn't mean that agree with how some of the workings in the village are done." He said. This sentence caused Bosh to stare at the old man until Naruto spoke up.

"What do you mean Jiji? What are they going to do?" he asked slightly worried.

"Well normally the Jinchuuriki is made from someone in the family of the Hokage as a symbol of power for him and to ensure the Jinchuuriki's loyalty to the village. Also the Jinchuuriki normally has other members of his or her family alive to keep the Jinchuuriki sane and happy, as much as a person can be considering the circumstance. But because you don't have any family and no one besides us know who your father was, other than a few people that your father trusted, they see you as a liability, one that has no blood or loyalty ties to the village. Because of that they most likely will try to put a Loyalty Seal on you so you wouldn't turn against the village. The seal won't affect your intelligence but it will effect your personality and cause you to forget that you have the seal and won't attack any civilian or ninja unless they have committed a crime against the village. I tell you this because there are some in the council that will help you, either because they like you or because they want to stick it to the Civilian Council. One is the Hyuuga Clan leader Hiashi. He will help because your father was his rival as a Gennin and they became friends over time. Another is Saruna Haruno. I know that she seems to be one of your worst tormentors but she was the one that really gave you all that furniture that was in your old apartment. The last is Shikaku Nara. He knows who your father is because if he wasn't able to figure it out when you had then he isn't as smart as he use to be. All the other members of the Ninja Council just want to stick it to the Civilian Council. That and they know if you hadn't cracked and left the village yet then they would be fine, they trust and respect your determination and inner strength Naruto." He told the boy, who sat listening intently as the old man spoke.

"They really think that Jiji? I'm even surprised that I stay here, but I think the reason why I haven't left is because of you, Teuchi-oji, and Ayame-nee-chan. You are my family. But if they think that I'll let them put that seal on me then they better think again. I've been kicked around by this village ever since I was born and they have taken away my pride, my dignity, and my trust in others and they think that I will stand by and let them put that horrible mockery of loyalty on me just so they can get some damn security!' Naruto had begun to rant loudly at this time, furious at what the Civilian Council wanted to do him when they had done so mush already. ' To hell with that if they agree to put the seal on me you can consider me gone and if they catch me you better start either making my or their headstones, because someone is going to die! I will not let them take away my free will!" He screamed with fury written on his face. Everyone stared at him with shock on their faces. The three people knew him were shocked because they have never seen him like this and Bosh was shocked because of what they plan on doing to the boy.

"Naruto I do everything I can to make sure that that won't happen. I may not have any pull when it comes to the council but-" he said trying to explain.

"Bullshit! You are the Hokage, they listen to you! Not the other way around. This village not a democracy, it's a military dictatorship! If you have to compromise with them then they have too much power!" He yelled in the old man's face. No one's expression could be more shocked than the Hokage's, everyone else agreed with the boy, the council had too much power and had gotten away with things that others would be put in prison for.

"I need to think about what you said.' The elder said while walking to the door. 'But before I go, there are two people that you need to watch out for at all times when dealing with the council, one is Fugaku Uchiha and the other I Danzo Shimura. Never trust those two."

"Ok Jiji. I'll see you tomorrow. Are you going to send ANBU to get me when it's time?" He asked.

"Of course, you may need some help getting there." Replies the old man as he walked out of the stand. Naruto turned to Bosh and said.

"If they plan to put the seal on me then I'll need you to help me get away." He said. The two Ichirakus looked from Naruto to Bosh wondering what had happened that made Naruto trust the other man to help keep himself safe, he had never asked or relied on anyone for help before.

"_**Of course, I would never allow a Harbinger candidate to be subject to such a corrupt place such as this for the sole reason that he or she may succeed. If they were then it might have to be destroyed to keep them from trying to take control of everything should the candidate prove to be the next Harbinger."**_ He said with a serious face. Both of them got up and, waving good bye, left for Naruto's apartment making escape plans all the way there. When they arrived Bosh looked at the pile of ash and gave Naruto a perplexed look. Naruto gave his foxy grin and scratch the back of his head.

"I guess we forgot that they burned down my place. It's alright you can find yourself a good hotel and I'll go to my usual place up on top of the Hokage Mountain." Said Naruto as he began to walk away, he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked at it then at the person it belonged to he was filled with rage. Bosh had his hand on his shoulder, but that was not what made him so angry. It was the pity in his eyes that caused him to pull back his fist and plant it in the other man's stomach. "**Never look at me with those eyes again**!" he said in a dark voice. There was nothing that he hated more than pity. You should never help a person out of pity or feel pity for a person that still holds their head up high not in pride but dignity. Pity doesn't solve anything. That was Naruto's belief.

"_**What the hell is wrong with you, hitting a guy out of no where when he didn't do anything to you."**_ He said trying to catch his breath. _**'Damn. That was one nice blow.'**_

"Did nothing? You looked at me with the one thing I hate: pity. People don't need pity. They need to understand the pain that others go through. To know that they aren't the only ones that have it hard that they aren't the only ones that suffer, that those who see eyes of pity can better their lives' and not forever stay in that pit of despair and shame. So never ever look at me with pity." He turned around and began to walk toward the mountain.

"_**Naruto wait! Why don't we get a room with two beds? That way you won't have to sleep on the mountain and I can give you a proper apology."**_ He asked. Naruto looked back at him and stared intently into his eye looking for something, most likely more pity. When he didn't see any, but sadness nd understanding instead, he smiled and agreed. When they go to the hotel he stopped before he entered.

"Bosh I think I will stay out here until you get the room and get in through the fire escape." He suggested.

"_**I'll just make an illusion around you to so that you can enter and not get thrown out."**_ He offered knowing the reason that the boy didn't enter the establishment. He was about to do the deed when Saruna Haruno stepped out of the building and ran right into Naruto.

"What the hell you damn demon! Why do you have to stand in front of my building for? Why don't you go die in a ditch somewhere!" she screamed. Naruto looked at her with a blank expression. She began to fidget under his stare. "What are you looking at demon? I won't let you touch me those dirty hands of your's."

"I know." Was all he said. A look passed over her face and then a scowl. She bent down and glared right at his face.

"I'm so sorry." Was the first thing she said. "I know you would probably rather me be how I really would act toward you but I will not give up the welfare of my daughter for anything even the son of my best friend. I am so sorry." She said, still having the angry look, but with eye that begged for forgiveness.

"It's alright I would have done the same in your situation, only someone that doesn't truly understand what not having a family is like or having lost a loved one can say that they don't care about their family. You did nothing wrong because you were only protecting what is left of your family. The fact that you used money on a person that you didn't even know, a small orphan child that you owed nothing to shows that you did nothing wrong at all. So forget any sadness that you felt over what you may have said or done before now that was against me. You are forgiven you didn't even have to ask for it. No one does, as long as they regret in earnest of what they did. But they only get forgiveness once from me when it comes to how they had acted toward me in the past. I may be forgiving but I am not God, I am still human and can give only so much before the others will feel themselves, what they have all done to me." He said, his voice aged and wise, something that should not belong to one his age.

"Thank you so much. That is something I think that you didn't get from you mother or father, that forgiveness of yours is all your own. Would you like me to tell you about your mother?" She asked. Naruto brightened up instantly. He nodded his head up and down. The others feared that his head would snap off. Saruna stood up and walked with the now illusion-clad Naruto to her manager's office in the back. When they went in and closed the door Saruna burst into tears.

"What's wrong Haruno-san? Why are you crying?" asked a frantic Naruto.

"These are just the tears that I held back when we were out there. Don't worry about these I was just scared that you would still hate me even if you found out. But know I don't have to worry about that, do I?" she said. "Before I start, are you sure you want this guy, whoever he is, to hear about you parents?"

"Sure it's fine just hurry up. I find someone that is willing to tell me about my parents and isn't always busy and she trying to stall." He whined. The woman grinned at the amazing boy before her.

"Alright sit down, shut up and prepared to be amazed!" she announced.

-ANOTHER TIME SKIP (WTF?)-

"_**Finally I thought we would never leave."**_ He looked down and saw that Naruto wasn't even listening to him complain. _**"Naruto can you hear me? I guess if you would listen then you can't eat your ramen then."**_ He said not expecting the reaction. Naruto jumped on top of him and put his face right in front of his.

"I'm listening. As long as I get my ramen-chan then I don't care if you told me you were a woman and had the hots for me." An awkward silence feel upon them as they stared at one another. Neither spoke to the other until they got to their room for the time being. As they got ready for sleep the tension grew. It finally broke when they got into their separate beds and Naruto to said.

"Hey could you never tell-" he started.

"_**As long as you never do-"**_

"Never happened, never will. Got'cha."

"_**Don't forget the plan tomorrow."**_

-WHAT IS WITH THE TIME SKIPS-

"Naruto Uzumaki you have been called here today in front of the whole of the Village Council so that we may speak to you about a matter of village security." Spoke the council assistant. "It has come to the council's attention that you now know of you tenant. Is this correct?" he asked. Naruto nodded his head up and down. He looked around at the council and was able to spot all of the people that his Jiji told him about and took a mental photo of each person for future use.. "Now because of this you will be asked a few questions that we would like you to answer in front of the council if you would?" He asked. He waited for Naruto's answer before continuing, when he nodded again the man asked. "What do you think of the village?"

"Well it depends on if you mean the people who hate me, those that simply don't care, or the few that care about me. The first would be that I feel sad that they had lost so much in one night and they could do nothing about it. But I also feel like they are blinded by their own pain and anger because they hurt the one person who keeps them safe and happy, because they would hurt an innocent child that did nothing to them." He said.

"You demon! You dare tell such lies to the council you will tell the truth or-" a councilman began.

"Don't you dare tell me not to lie or whole life is a lie. Your marriage is a fraud and a mockery. You control your children through fear and have no real friends, only leaches looking to suck up any power you drop in the muck for them and don't get me started on your 'personal activities'. Unless you want your real life to be told around the village then back off." Naruto threatened. The man closed his mouth in a snap out of fear that the 'demon child' really did know of what he was doing behind the curtain of politics. The others were astounded, even Danzo, about how quickly the man's mouth closed. He was known to never shut up, even after the Hokage threatened him. They now all wanted to know who this child was in reality and how he could do something that they all tried to do for years in less than a minute. Naruto on the other hand continued what he was trying to say.

"The second is that I don't really care. They will do their duty when they are given the mission to protect me but other than that they don't both with me. They don't mess with me then I give them a bad recommendation to Jiji so that they won't have to use up their time on me when they could be doing more important missions for the village." He continued. The Hokage sighed in frustration at the boy, but he and the Ninja Council had to agree that the only person that knew more about the layout of the village than him are the designer and the Shodai. He could take care of himself. That and the majority of the boy's watchers were the elite of the Jounin and ANBU.

"The last are the only reason that I am still here to tell you that if anything were to happen them in any negative way then we would have problems." The boy said. The room went quite and the first thought that went through everyone's head was, 'Did we just get threatened, by a kid, and we're taking him seriously.'

"Did you just threaten not only the Hokage and the clans of Konoha, but me as well boy?" asked a flabbergasted Danzo. Naruto just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you stupid? Why would you feel threatened by me? You're a ninja for God sakes, old, retired, and crippled though you may be, you shouldn't be scared you by little old me. I'm just a weak little kid." responded Naruto with an innocent look on his face. Everyone looked like they had just been slapped in the face. No one had ever insulted Danzo this badly before. Hell, no one had ever insulted Danzo period. A snicker was heard from the rafters as the ANBU tried to stifle their laughing. Danzo finally recovered from his shock and sat stoically in his chair, but in his head he was thinking of the many things that he could do to the boy when he finally got him under his thumb. The others were burning the date into their minds as 'The day Danzo got burned by a kid.' This would be a day that they would never let Danzo forget. Even the Civilian Council couldn't keep the grin off their face.

'Naruto that was a foolish thing that you did, but it was damn funny.' The Hokage thought. As they all settled down the assistant look back toward Naruto when he saw everyone quite and saw the young boy eating a burrito.

'How in God's name did he get that, and when?' The Council thought while one started get the urge for a burrito himself.

"Please put the burrito away Naruto." sighed the old Kage.

"But Jiji, your ANBU came to get me before I could eat anything, and I was hankering for a good burrito." He spoke between bites.

Tired with all the interruptions the assistant intervened. "Naruto do you have any ill intentions toward the village for how you are treated?" he asked.

"Not really. But that could change at any time someone could Henge themselves into a person that I trusted and give me one of monthly bleeding sessions, as an example" This confused some of the council, the ones that didn't periodically torture the boy, and the one of the women, Tsume, asked.

"What do you mean bleeding sessions? As far we all know you're male. Unless you're hiding something." She said with a smirk on her face while looking at his crotch.

Naruto finished his food and a drink appeared in his hand, the council ignored it's existence because they couldn't figure out how it got there. He looked at them and explained. "What I meant was when people tie me up hanging from the ceiling and they cut my wrists and other places that if cut would bleed profusely and let my blood run out into a bucket that they placed under me. I think the reason that I'm still alive is because of Kyuubi. Well after there done they take half of the bucket and fill up some water balloons with it and throw them against my wall, and because by the time that I'm able to clean off the wall the blood is dried my apartment always smelled like blood. The second half of the bucket of blood they give back to me in a way that you don't want to know about. (A.N. - It could cause me a lot of trouble if you found out how messed up I really am.) By this time the ninja council proved again that the ninja life was a hard and dark one, none of them batted an eye but all of them looked at him in understanding and respect because they had all been tortured at one time in their career, some worse then others. Naruto saw this and gave them the brightest smile and said, "Thank you." The ninja just looked at the boy like he was crazy.

"Boy I could get arrested for this but, if you ever do attack us then no one could say that you had no reason or right to." No one was surprised at what the assistant said. "Well I think that we won't have to hear anymore than that. The fact that you haven't killed us all yet proves you have no such intentions. But that verdict, so to speak, is up to the council. I wish you the best of luck." He said as he left. The council left the room to decide Naruto's fate. When the last council member left he pulled out a pack of cards and while looking at the ceiling said.

"Who wants to play a few hands of poker?"

When the council came back in the room they saw all of the ANBU in nothing but their masks and underwear, except from the female ANBU as Naruto had offered his jacket to her, and Naruto counting a large wad of hundreds of ryu with an ANBU cloak on and a grin. The ANBU went back to their places as the meeting began again. "Naruto after a long discussion we have decided that you will not be given the Loyalty Seal." Spoke the Hokage.

"Good choice. You would have had a rampaging demon in you village if you all had chosen to use the seal. That is, after I had gotten my precious people away." He said with a serious face. They began to sweat when he said this, they had really dodged a bulle- screw that, a nuclear bomb.

"Good thing I planed on this." Said the still angered Danzo and his Root ANBU surrounded him.

"Danzo what is the meaning of this!" demanded Inoichi as he pulled out a kunai.

"Why bother telling you. You won't remember anyway." He replied with a smirk.

"_**Oh, I think they'll remember alright."**_ Said the shadows of the room.

"Who is there? Show yourself." commanded the Root Commander. Bosh stepped out from the shadows and went to stand by Naruto's right. A Root ninja stepped forward to grab Naruto and before his hand gripped his arm he no longer had a head.

"_**Oh, honored council of Konoha. I would like to introduce myself, I am Bosh the Wanderer and the right hand man of Lord Naruto. I am guessing what is going on but I think I have it right. Thus to enlighten you: Danzo has at this moment has sprung a trap that was activated when you agreed to not place the seal on my Lord. He had a sleeping herb placed inside of the tea that was passed out before you left the other room. One that would keep you asleep long enough to place the seal on my Lord. But he didn't know that I would be here or that Lord Naruto would play you like he did. He caused the regular ANBU to laugh letting me know who to kill and replace without you knowing. I then gave him the burrito, drink, and pack of cards so that we could have a money and be well feed for our quick get away. Not only that but I switched the tea, you are the only one that got the sleeping draught. All this happened because Naruto deliberately mad you that angry and confused. Angry because of the crack he made about you and what he said about the fat councilman over there. So now you can arrest Danzo harmlessly when he is asleep and we can escape as you all listen to the explanation that what is basically a genjustu while we leave the village for a couple of years. No worries, we will come back and Lord Naruto will show the world the Power of the Harbinger. As a final note Lord Naruto says that incase he doesn't see you again he says "Love you, bye Jiji."**_ The genjutsu vanished into thin air as all the people in the room stared at the empty space trying to figure out how a child with no ninja training could pull the wool so far over their heads, give them a super wedgie and then goose them and no one catch it. All that could be heard of the two would be the insane sounding laughter that filled the village as the duo ran out of the gates and into the forest.

A.N. – How did y'all like this one? I basically stayed up all night writing the last part and reading over it again to correct any errors, so if you don't like it here's a tissue go cry me a river. But I do have good news the next chapter will be when the hero of the story finally become the Harbinger and he travels the world. I will try to increase the length of the chapters but don't complain if I can't. Until next time.

**p.s.: A.N. - REVIEW OR I'LL SICK THE JUUBI ON YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.** – Thank you for the reviews you have graced me with and I have some reviews that have asked me a few questions and I will enlighten them.

**Flameus**: In regards to what you had asked me to tell you, I can't say because it may cause some of my readers who my review to stop reading my story and then I may lose people who my review later on down the road. If I could find a way to tell just you then I would gladly tell you. I may be able to PM you but I don't know much about how it works or what it is expressly for.

**MagicFear**: No he is not Jesus. But I had never said that those people will get off scot free because my personal belief is that rapist never truly regret, that and the filth that did that to Naruto only did that to him because they could get away with it. Everyone else may come to regret what they have done to him then they have his forgiveness but as it said in the last chapter they will only be forgiven once. If they ever harm him after he has proven to them that he is not the Kyuubi then they will feel this wrath.

This chapter is the beginning of the 'Harbinger's Birth ark' in the story. This ark will be where he is traveling the world and learning the different type of elements and things about the regions they go to. Now without further a due. The fourth chapter of Naruto: Harbinger of Balance.

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Demon Speaking"**

'**Demon Thought'**

"_**Nature Creature Speak"**_

'_**Nature Creature Thought'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. 'bastards.'

Chapter 4:

The Harbinger's Birth

The forest was quiet as the two people trudged through the underbrush. One was small and loud with blonde hair and was clad in orange. The large of the two was tall and quiet. He had on many animal pelts and furs that covered his form refusing others from seeing any farther than the skins. He did not wear any shoes but found walking through such a dangerous forest as the one he was walking in to be not bother, regardless of the many sharp, pointy, and most of the time poisonous plants he stepped upon. They walked on ignoring the many wild beasts that roamed by them, some close enough to touch. Finally the smaller of the two grew bored and began to speak. "Hey Bosh, what are we doing back here? I thought you said that we were going to leave." the young child asked.

"_**Well Naruto, we are looking for a cave that will lead us to what I think is the cause of this forest's continued existence. You see many of these plants and animals should be extinct. The time that they originally lived in has passed and now, other than the ones that live here, they are no longer alive. This place is one of the few that our Goddess has allowed to continue. You see she never likes having to kill off her own children, for all that live on this earth are considered her children to her, and so she made places like these so that the ones that were not allowed to survive could do just that. The best thing is that God has allowed this because he does not like these creatures to die, even if it is necessary, the thing is if any were to leave the forest then they would turn to ash. It is one of the duties of the Harbinger to protect these places as well. But the source of this place is below it and one of the secrets that the Harbinger keeps from the world because if what created this forest were to get in any mortals hands then they will corrupt it, no matter if they have good intentions or not." **_The large man explained. The young boy looked at the large man, confused.

"Then why are we going there. I wouldn't want to do anything that would cause this forest to be hurt." Bosh looked down at the boy with a bright and proud smile on his face.

"_**Naruto, you have just proven again that you would make a great Harbinger. To think about this forest and the creatures that inhabit it than the power that you could gain from the Waters shows that you have a good heart that thinks of others above himself. You should be proud of yourself, like I am."**_ Naruto's head shot up to look at the big man's face. His own face beaming a grin that could split another persons face as he absorbed the words of the grown man.

'He's proud! He's proud of me! Wait why am I so happy? I don't even really know this guy. Who cares someone actually is proud of me for something.' He screamed in his head out of joy. They continued to walk through the forest, looking for the cave that would lead them underground. After hours of walking Naruto began to tire and thus complain. "I'm so bored! Can we do something else? Oh, I know let's play 'I Spy'. I spy with my little eye something… green."

"_**A leaf."**_

"Dammit! OK, I spy with my little eye something….. brown."

"_**Tree bark."**_

"Dammit! You're cheating somehow."

"_**No I'm not how could I cheat at this game?"**_

"Whatever. OK one last time and you'll never get it right. I spy with my little eye something….. dark and cavernous."

"…_**..OK I lose what are you spying?"**_

"Duuuh! The cave we are looking for. What else." He said in a smartass tone.

"_**Jackass."**_ said the large man as he made his way toward the cave. As they came closer something sprung out of the forest and landed in front of the mouth of the cave. _**"Hold, Protector! I have with me one who has the potential abound to become the next Harbinger. I am taking him to the source of this grand forest so that he may take the final test and pass or fail and lose his life. Either way he will not speak of this place to any man that the Goddess we serve does not deem worthy."**_ The creature stood still, poised to attack. Then all of a sudden it sat down and bowed it's head. Bosh moved toward the mouth as Naruto hesitantly followed behind, warily watching the beast sitting at the entrance of the cave. It caught his glances and made a sound that was reminded Naruto of laughter. The boy huffed and raced after Bosh that had gotten ahead as he watched the animal. When he was out of sight the monstrous beast opened it's mouth and laughed.

"_**I think that boy will actually do it. Goddess knows we are in need of another Harbinger."**_

"Hey Bosh, what was that back there? What was that thing?" Naruto asked as he caught up to the big man.

"_**That, my young friend, was the Protector. There are Protectors that guard the entrances to the Waters that make places like this."**_ He answered.

"What are the Waters?" he asked curiously.

"_**No more questions until you pass the test. We're almost there."**_ After that he refused to talk anymore. Naruto also stopped speaking when he saw a light at the other end of the tunnel. When they got to the end he saw an expansive cavern with green glowing crystal everywhere. There was a waterfall that came from a wall that became a river that lead to a large lake, one that you couldn't see the other side of and along the walls there entrances that obviously led to exits that wind was blowing in and out from. Finally there was a stand, similar to a dais, near the end of one side of the cavern with a door behind it. _**"This, Naruto, is the Harbinger's sanctuary where the Harbinger is able to heal not only physically and mentally, but spiritually as well. Can you feel the peace this place holds? If you ever take a person down into one of the Harbinger's sanctuaries then they must never know where you are. The Water that is here is where your people get the myth of the Waters of Life and the Fountain of Youth. The water here, when drunk, can extend a person's life for a time, but if you drink too much you will be bound here and should you step out of the forest then you will turn to ash. Finally a person can only accomplish the final test and become the Harbinger in one of the Sanctuaries. I like to call these places Nature's Havens, because all of the animals can come down here to escape the world above, for a time, because no violence of any kind is allowed here."**_

"Cool. I do feel what you are talking about. I feel like a place to pray and to honor nature. I feel…. Something." said the boy reverently. Bosh looked at the boy again with pride.

'_**No one else who had taken the test and gotten this far had been able to feel anything. That must mean that he is suppose to be the new Harbinger, because no natural person would be this in tuned with nature and The World Not Seen.' **_the large man thought. _**"OK Naruto, in case this is the last time that we ever see each other should you fail the last test. I just want you to know that I think you would have made an exceptional Harbinger."**_

"Thank you. Now what do I have to do to start?" he asked looking around while heading for the dais wondering if that was where whatever he had to do was where it would be done on.

"_**First you must begin meditating and find you center. It's like your mindscape but you must not go into it yet because if you do then you won't be at the proper place to accomplish the test. You see if you become the Harbinger then that is the place that your power will lie. Your center is between your mind, your soul, and your body. When you find it you must throw your being, and by that I don't mean your physical self, I mean your soul and mind into the nature around you. Let it fill you and become part of you and thus realize that you are a part of it. When you do that you must then listen, listen for the voice of Nature that speaks the names and words of those that inhabit the world. Learn from it and gain the knowledge. When all of this is accomplished, all the knowledge will forever be in you center it will be a part of you and you, it. Should this happen then you will awaken a month or so after, and I will tell you what we will do then if you succeed."**_ When Naruto closed his eyes after Bosh was finished speaking he decided that he would not fail.

-SUPER AMAZING TIME SKIP JUTSU ACTIVATE-

Naruto opened his eyes when he felt a slap hit his cheek. _**"Wake up ya bastard! How many times do I have to tell you to wake up? Are you deaf or something? I hope to Goddess that you aren't deaf because you already look stupid, we can't go having a deaf and stupid Harbinger around making more trouble than good."**_ Naruto looked up at the woman who had slapped him awake.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here? No one is suppose to be down here." He said with wonder about how she got down here.

"_**Great, not only is he stupid he's blind too. At least we know he's not deaf since he's able to hear me speak. Well Mr. Harbinger-Sir if you had any eyes and actually saw what I look like then you will see I can come down here."**_ she said with a huff in her voice. Naruto looked her up and down. She was a little bigger than he was, she also had a pair of insect-like wings, close to butterfly wings, and had what looked like feathers growing in her hair. But the most noticeable of her features was that she was totally naked.

"What the hell! Put some clothes on for Goddess sake! Wait did I say Goddess?" he asked rhetorically. The strange girl sighed as she could tell that he was more worked up about her lack of wear and not that she was flying in mid-air.

"_**Well I guess that is to be expected. Not many people see us sylphs much anymore so I guess it is understandable that you are repulsed by how I look. I can tell you the reason you said Goddess is because she is now your Goddess she is the one that will take you away when you die."**_ She explained. Naruto took a second to compute what she said.

"Who told you that I'm repulsed? The only reason I acted like that is because you're naked, which for some reason doesn't bother me any more. I personally think you're hot. As for the Goddess thing,… whatever."

"_**Really you think I'm hot?"**_ she asked blushing.

"_**Oh Goddess, get a room you two if you're gonna have a love fest in here." **_Naruto looked where the new voice was coming from and saw what looked like a bearded kid. Naruto looked at the person for a while before the guy said, _**"Take a picture it'll last longer 'cause I don't swing that way."**_

"What does that mean, and what exactly are you?" he asked politely while trying not to insult them. He looked around to see if there were any more. One was sitting on a rock looking in the water at her reflection. She had long dark hair and pale skin, the strange thing was that she had a fish tail instead of legs and when she looked up and noticed that she was being looked at she primped her hair and struck a pose and wiggled her fingers at him, she had lightly webbed finger and she lacked any form of clothing as well. Next was what seemed to be a flaming lizard that looked a bit worried, what was strange was that it didn't burn. Then there was the girl that slapped him awake. She had delicious dark-chocolate colored skin and blonde hair with feathers growing it. The wings on her back were from a butterfly, but bigger. After her was the bearded kid. Naruto looked harder and saw it was just a short, sickly old man that seemed healthy at the same time. The last was something that made Naruto jump back in shock while shrieking. It was a horse that came out of nowhere into his face, the weird thing was it was made out of what looked like lightening. After seeing all of the strange strangers Naruto began to look faint.

"_**Oh no you don't!" **_said the dark skinned girl. She reached over to him and pulled until she was in his face and shook him yelling. _**"Don't faint. What ever you do don't faint."**_

"Who, and what, are all of you?" He asked. Each of the strangers looked at each other.

"_**Bosh probably left before he woke up. That means that jerk left us to explain stuff. That's so like him."**_ said the fish-girl on the rock. _**"OK. Now what is your name my Lord?"**_

"My name is Naruto and why are you calling me your Lord?" he asked. Each of them looked like they thought they were being pranked.

"_**Is your name really fishcake?" **_asked the short man incredulously, like he couldn't believe someone had such a weird name.

"It's written as maelstrom!" he yelled. He hated it when people called him fishcake.

"_**Oh thank Goddess. I had thought your name was actually fishcake. That would be embarrassing. Anyway because Bosh didn't tell you anything when you woke up the first time we'll have to tell you. There are five different elemental spirit species, the sylphs,' **_which the butterfly-girl struck a pose. '_**the gnomes,'**_ the short man grunted. _**'the salamanders,' **_the lizard's flames grew brighter. _**'the ifrits,'**_ the horse whinnied. _**'and my race, the undines.'**_She said as she wiggled her tail. _**"Each race embodies an element. The undines are the 'children of the water,' the salamanders are the 'dragons of fire,' the sylphs are the 'people of the winds,' the ifrits are the 'thunder of the sky,' the gnomes are the 'workers of the earth.' All of these were people made to have a conscious control of these elements so that they won't go out of control. Next are the Bijuu. The Bijuu are the manifestations of the life energy of the Juubi, an ancient primordial creature that ruled the world by destroying all others. The Juubi was sealed away by the first Harbinger, the one you know as the Rikudo Sennin, and its life force was spilt into nine beings, the Bijuu, and given consciousness to work as the forces of destruction in Nature, the opposite of you, and to stop anyone from reuniting them and resurrecting the Juubi, for Goddess knows what reason. Some things have happened that Bosh has told us that he was informed of by our Goddess that worries us all. The Bijuu have all been sealed away, this is bad because that makes them vulnerable, and opens the possibility of the Juubi's return and the destruction of the world. Bosh told us that what she and God have decided to do is that the Harbinger is to find all of the Jinchuuriki, I think that is what you would call them, and allow them to become the new Bijuu. This is good news because if this happens then that would make the Juubi's seal permanent because his life force would have been replaced with the new Bijuu. Finally the Harbinger is on the same level of command as Bosh, who is the right hand man of our Goddess. He or she has the duty of protecting the Havens, as Bosh calls them, and the five elemental species, which hasn't been going to well since we haven't had a new Harbinger in a long time but we'll get to that later. The Harbinger also issues and obeys the orders of our Goddess, the Goddess of Nature and our Mother Nature. Her orders supersede those that are given to you by all others. But the utmost duty you have is to stop those that pervert and corrupt the laws of nature and laws of God. The Harbinger has control of all of the elements and weather if you need something like fire then just will it to be and use it at will these are useful but you need to learn how to use them properly before use them or you could cause more harm than good. Not only that but as far as controlling the weather goes you will have to tread carefully because tampering with the weather can cause catastrophe elsewhere, so only do that as a last resort. So that is about it, if you have any questions then Bosh will tell you if he can remember. Did you get all that?" **_she asked. When she asked her question Naruto gave her a look.

"No, I got it all. Now if you will excuse me I think I will pass out now." When he finished his sentence he passed out from information overload. None of the elementals looked surprised that he had done that, like they expected him to do that. It was then that Bosh walked in whistling a snappy tune and looked like he was about to start skipping. He saw them looking at him like he was crazy and he stared back like what he did was normal.

"_**Where the hell were you?"**_ asked the gnome.

"_**I was getting me some food while I wait for him to finally wake up."**_ He replied. He saw the looks that they all gave him. _**"He woke up didn't he? Dammit!"**_

"_**I guess we'll have to wait until he wakes up again. He passed out from information overload is my guess. That and I think that was his first time waking up."**_ Said the undine, and wait they did.

-HE'S TOO LAZY TO NOT DO A TIME SKIP?-

"Motherfucker!" Was the first thing Naruto said when he came to. All the males laughed, while all the females blushed at his wake-up greeting. "That was too much info, but thank you for telling me. Now I have some questions. First is why is it that you ladies aren't wearing anything? I thought that women are against anything perverted."

"_**Well my Lord, unlike human women undines and sylphs prefer not to where anything at all it feels a lot better and no, women aren't against anything perverted we all, with some exceptions, prefer to be perverts with in private than in public." **_replied the undine.

"So basically when it comes to being perverts women and men are the same and the only difference if the location. Then why is if a man is being a pervert in public a woman, or women, will beat up the man and call him a pervert. That would mean that most, if not all, women are hypocrites." When he finished you could hear a pin drop.

"_**Are you saying that we are wrong to do that?"**_ asked the sylph in a dark voice.

"Not at all, I'm saying that you should only hit them, not because they are being perverts, but when they are being so in public. If you don't hit them for the right reason then you are just as wrong as they were." He said. "In fact now that I think about it, I think that women take for granted what they have occasionally. I've seen wife and girlfriends hit their significant other when they could simply tell the other person what they did wrong instead of harming them. If that person truly loves you then wouldn't they listen to you because they wouldn't want to hurt your feelings? You never see a man hit the girl or woman that he loves because they did something wrong. Now I'm not saying a good threatening isn't need to straighten out a guy, I know that some guys out there are a bit thick when it comes to women. Like me." He ended with an embarrassed grin and him scratching the back of his head. The men in the room looked at the boy in pity, thinking that this would be the last day of his life, what shocked them near dead was when both women bowed their heads in shame.

"_**Gale I think he has a point. If Rain really likes me as much as I think he does then why wouldn't he listen to me? When this meeting is over I think I'm going to go home and give him a gift he'll never forget for letting me do that and never getting mad at me. Lord Naruto I would like to thank you for what you said." **_Her head was still bow low. Naruto saw this and walked over to the river. He sat down at the edge and looked at her.

"There is no need to thank me. Thank yourself, you did not he to listen to what I said it was just my thoughts on the subject you don't need to think what I said true it was merely my opinion. If it works then you and your love may have a happier life together. If not you were probably happy the way you were before you heard what I said. Now what is you name?" he asked.

"_**Her name is Mist and my name is Gale. I too would like to thank you for what you said. When I find someone to love then I won't use them as a punching bag. I'll make sure to tell all the girls I know what you said and you can bet that Mist will as well"**_ Gale looked at the wise boy and knew that he would do great deeds in the world. The two men looked at the boy who may have saved the future generation of men from have to worry about brain damage with awe and reverence.

"Oh, ladies, just so you know you should probably still pass down any anti-pervert techniques to future generations for the worst of men like molesters, rapists, and the like. I believe that guys like that don't deserve what makes them men, so strange perverted men are free game to anti-pervert women." He said with a devilish smile that women tried to mimic but failed when they started to get hot under the collar. "Alright the next question is to Bosh. Why is it that I can look and look at two of the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen and I am not dying in a pool of my own blood?" he asked. Both Gale and Mist blushed up a storm at the fact their new Lord thinks their attractive.

"_**Well the reason that hasn't happened yet oh Mr. Smooth is because you don't find them to be suitable mates for yourself."**_ He answered.

"Mates? What are you talking about?" Naruto had a complete look of confusion on his face.

"_**Now I remember you were never given 'The Talk' because you didn't have any parents to tell you." **_Bosh said. Not realizing how bluntly he put it until Mists fist hit him over the head. It was then that he noticed Naruto looking out over the water with a dead look in his eyes.

"Bosh." He said in a hollow voice. "If you ever say something like that in that way again, then you will suffer for it. As I have said to Auntie Saruna I can only forgive so much, but there are some things that should never be forgiven such as raping another person, in any way. Even worse, raping a child; this I know first hand that that person can not and should not be forgiven, for if you do then they will take away the innocence of others as well." The elementals were shocked and infuriated that anyone would do that to anyone, let alone there king. Naruto saw their fury and spoke. "No justice will be brought down upon them, not vengeance. Down upon them and all those that do not beg forgiveness will find that only pain will awaits them when my patience runs out. I have suffered too much for them to save them anymore." This caused the spirits to feel uneasy. Mist walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"_**I'm sorry. I am so sorry that they did that to you, but don't let them win. Don't let them dry your tears away forever. Live your life, not as a shadow of yourself, but as what you want to and not as they make you. You will win because you are stronger than anything that they can throw at you. I know this because you have gone through so much yet you have not broken." **_She said not knowing that with her words she had saved the lives of so many, that she had saved the soul of that young man with her faith in him, in her new Lord.

"Back on topic." Naruto said suddenly startling those around him. Those gathered could see the power rolling off of him, the power and goodness. "Now I may not know a lot about the physical difference and things that are not outwardly noticeable, but I do know about sex 'cause she kept me there for a couple of months. But I digress, what does 'mate' mean?"

"_**I'll tell you the specifics later when we get on the road but **__**a**__** mate is the equivalent of a wife. It doesn't have to be something physical that makes them unsuitable. It is up to your newly awakened instincts that lead you to a person who could be a good mate for you. But is up to you in the end if they become your mate, and I'll tell you this. In the world you live in now it doesn't matter to anyone if you have multiple mates or not. As long as the other is not forced to mate with you then it is fine. Of course you may not be interested, I don't know."**_ He said with wiggling eyebrows.

"Maybe, I'll just go with the flow on this." He said with a wink to Mist, who giggled. "But more on this. What 'newly awakened instincts' are you talking about?"

"_**Well when you became the new Harbinger you also opened your previously dormant animalistic traits that most humans have locked away, for Goddess knows what reason, as time progressed." **_He said.

"I think I can explain. I have a lot of time on my hands when I'm hiding from the mobs, so I just think about stuff. Well I think the reason that they have locked these traits away is because they reason. They think that reason is more reliable than instincts and can help and do more. But in truth reason can complicate things more than solve them and cause confusion. Then again reason can keep you alive as much as instinct can. Whatever." Naruto explained as he looked out across the lack seeing large fins rise up out of the water and decided not to go swimming later.

"_**As insightful as your opinions are Naruto I think this could go a lot quicker if you shut up with the philosophy."**_ Bosh said as he glared at the boy. He just shrugged in return.

"Well anyway. The next question is why are all of you here? I mean I'm glad you're here 'cause you all seem like nice people. Well except for Silent Sam over there. Hey do you even talk?" he asked.

"_**Well we're here because we are your 'liaisons', so to speak, for each of our races. We are to teach you about our races customs and traditions so that you will not insult someone in power of that race and cause strained relations. As far as the ifrit and the salamanders go, well they as ways find a way to talk to the Harbinger somehow. Other than that I personally came to tell you that you need to get as strong as you can if you're to rebalance this world when you have people like Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha to kill, how I know this will have to wait till later when you can use the information that I have to give you. Otherwise you will do something stupid and doom us all. Yes, I do talk, I just prefer to listen. The name is Doto."**_ He said. Naruto looked at Doto with curiosity and a thoughtful expression.

"Alright Doto, I will wait until you decide that I am strong enough to gain the knowledge from you. If anyone wishes to help me in anyway then please do so, but not behind my back, because I will need all of your help to not end up dead and this world and smoking heap of rock." He said half joking and half serious.

"_**Lord Naruto I have something else to say. I know this much about what is happening in the world right now, each of us elemental spirits are having problems as a race with the activities of the humans we live near and in some cases are having internal disputes and troubles within our own people. While we would like our troubles to end as quickly as possible, now that you are the new Harbinger our duty is to make sure you are safe and protected so you can grow stronger and do your duty to use all."**_ Gale said.

"Gale I vow this here in front of you all, and I want you to tell your people that I will help them. That I will not stop until all of your kind are at peace again, and you will never again worry about the future." He spoke. Those around him looked at him with respect, disregarding his age, but seeing that strength he held.

"_**Well kid if you going to want to back that up then we should get going or we'll never be able to start your training."**_ Bosh got up and threw a back pack at the boy, knocking him over and causing the others to laugh as the sight of their protector squirming around while cursing Bosh.

"Fine, let's go already I want to see where we're going next. I'll see all of ya'll again soon, I hope. Don't forget to write." Said the young Harbinger as he and Bosh walked into a cave mouth and disappeared.

**A.N. – **Oh My God! That last part is not something that I really like but…. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and that it answered any questions that might have lingered in your mind from the last chapter. I will make the next chapter soon and it will be better than this one (I hope). Until next time.

**p.s.: A.N. - REVIEW OR I'LL SICK THE JUUBI ON YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. I have bad news and I am apologizing early so you can tell that something bad is coming. Anyway my sister has found my Fanfiction and now I'll have to change the content and rating of my story, which defeats the purpose of it being mine if I have to ****censor it****! That or I'll have to change my name and the name of my story to keep my freedom as a writer. If I don't then do doubt she will tell our parents about what I put in my story and then, "poof," no more Harbinger. I will do this instead: I will stop posting for until she forgets about all this or something else happens that will get her away from all this and I will continue writing and when I come back I will start to up load the chapters, one each week, by the time that this all blows over for her then I should have it done or have blow out a large chunk of the story. I don't really want to stop, but if that means that I will be able to continue in the long run. Yet don't let this stop new readers of this story from reviewing, I hope that you will stay with me and that this blows over quickly. Until next time. *~***


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. – **Hellooooooo Fanfiction! I am back again because my loyal readers could not survive without me. Well how did you like the last chapter did it seem as great as the last ones were or did it blow your mind? Regardless of you answer I will continue on in the face of adversity and haters. This chapter is the one that will actually start the traveling because the chapter starts with them traveling. For those who reviewed, thank you. But for those that did not then….. you'll be punished. (Juubi is released and goes after the non-reviewers as they run screaming.) I warned you didn't I. Let's get on with the story and ignore the carnage. (Cows and chickens fly behind my head.)

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Demon Speaking"**

'**Demon Thought'**

"_**Nature Creature Speak"**_

'_**Nature Creature Thought'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. 'bastards.'

Chapter 5:

We couldn't get there Suna.

"Yo Bosh, don't you think we left a bit quickly so we really didn't get to give a proper goodbye or anything. I'm glad we're going now, but I would like to know where it is that we are going to and what you're going to teach me." said the excited Naruto. He was practically hopping around the path.

"_**Well shrimp, we are heading to Suna so you can learn how to control the air and wind, as well as learn how to use your latent stealth prowess if you can figure out how to help the sylphs there. Maybe we can get you some wind jutsu from the place that made most of them." **_ Told the tall man. Naruto looked at him curiously. _**"What? What is it?"**_

"Why would I learn stealth and jutsu when I could just blast them with, like, a tornado?" asked the naïve boy. Bosh sighed at the question the boy asked knowing that it should have been expected from growing up with no parents, let alone ninja parents.

"_**Naruto just because at the end of this little trip you will be stronger than most ninja would be with years of training you must never underestimate the power of stealth, because back when ninja couldn't use chakra stealth was everything and even now a well placed kunai from the shadows can be deadlier than any jutsu. If a person could sneak in a fortress and kill or capture a target without being detected and then get out safely, that would show the same if not more of that person's ability than killing off squads of ninja with a flashy jutsu. As to teaching you jutsu, it would be smarter to hide your strength so you always have something up your sleeve that turn the battle because no one knows about it, than to be feared and have everyone know what you can do, meaning they can figure out how to kill you."**_ Bosh said with a look that meant what he said could save lives. _**"But know this above all else strength means nothing if you don't have the brains to use them. Hashirama showed me this when he beat me down while using nothing but the Academy taijutsu and it's three graduating ninjutsu. Let's just say that it was a very humbling fight and even if it was embarrassing, I would rather have been embarrassed than dead. Though that doesn't mean I wouldn't had wanted to save face."**_ Naruto looked up at the man when he said that he personally knew the first Hokage but dropped it when he saw that Bosh wouldn't answer his questions. As time passed in the quite Naruto began to smell something off into the forest. He sniffed the air again before asking Bosh about it.

"Hey Bosh, what is that smell?" Bosh sniffed the air as well and began to growl.

"_**Come on kid. We need to hurry up if we're going to catch them before they leave."**_ Naruto saw the other man start sprinting ahead and raced to catch up. When he did, he saw that Bosh had stopped and when he came up around to talk he saw they were standing just outside of a field with people in it. Naruto began to growl when he saw what was left of a still smoldering camp. The camp still had people in it, one was dead and naked, another was just naked and crying over the dead woman, and the last was a badly beaten man holding the crying woman. The reason he was growling was what covered both of the naked women, it was a substance he knew all to well and what had happened here was something he would kill to stop. He stopped growling though when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Bosh shake his head.

"_**Violence will never undo what was done here, and neither will vengeance."**_ And Naruto knew he was right. He had seen how people would change into something so unlike what they were really when they saw him. He knew it was true, but he didn't like it. The two people in the camp heard his voice and looked up to see a child and a very large man. The woman cringed at the sight of the larger man but seemed to calm down at the sight of the boy. The man holding her on the other hand began to growl at the sight of the new-comers.

"Well what do you want now? What more can you do that you haven't already done? If you even think of touching her again I swear, even if it costs me my life, you will not touch her again!" the stranger yelled at them as the woman went back to crying over the dead woman.

"_**We mean you no harm, stranger. We are merely fellow travelers that were passing by and saw the smoke and came to investigate. We did not expect to find such a tragedy. You and the lady have my condolences."**_ He replied. He looked at Naruto and moved his head towards the camp. _**"Go over there and help. I don't think the lady would appreciate my presence. But you, as the Harbinger always have an calming aura around you to help calm raging animals and those in dstress. You could help the lady and man calm down as I hunt the filth that was just here."**_ Naruto gave him a dirty look when he said this and Bosh understood the look for what it was. _**"Not for vengeance but for justice and to stop them from doing this to anyone else."**_ Naruto was placated with this. He walked slowly over to the camp as to not startle the two. He reached the couple and put his hand on the crying woman's shoulder. She looked up into his eyes and saw the pain and understanding. She gasped at this knowing that he had gone through what she and the other woman had and was here to comfort her. She fell into his arms and wailed at the tragedy that had happened, at the life lost, and her happiness stolen from her and her love.

"It's ok now I'm here and you will be ok too." He said as he stroked her cheek and wiped away her tears. The other stranger stepped close, ready to defend her if he needed. But Naruto just rocked her back and forth, uncaring about what he was getting on his clothes and the tears that dampened his undershirt. After a few minutes the woman fell asleep in his arms, that was when he motioned the other man to take her. "You'll need to get her cleaned up quickly, otherwise the smell will linger and give her nightmares. When she wakes up you shouldn't rush at her, it may spook her and cause a flash back. You should stay near though to make sure she has all that she needs but don't touch her until she lets you or you may scare her." The other man just nodded and dug through what was once a tent and pulled out a ninja-to and threw the sheathed weapon at him.

"I will give you this for your help. It was a family heirloom, but she is more important to me than the past." He said, looking at the boy who helped his love and saw him throw it back.

"The past is as important as the future. If you throw away the past for the future then you will never change for the better. My Oji-san told me that once." He said, starting a fire. He brought his head up and told the man to put his hands over the ladies ears, when he was asked why an echoing wail moved throughout the forest that caused spikes of icy fear to creep up his spine.

"What is that sound?" Naruto just looked at the sleeping woman and said.

"That… is your rapist's screams. That…. is your retribution. That… is justice." The woman just wept in her sleep.

This is not a time skip

You could see the men spread around the field, their pieces were scattered around. Pools of blood collected underneath forms that were once human, but now were mangled heaps. In the center of the field was a form of a creature that looked neither man nor beast and not meant for this world. The thing looked around at the corpses all facing away from it as if running away each with bite marks and devoured pieces. The thing opened its maw. _**"**__**Miranda.**__**"**_

Told you it wasn't a time skip

Bosh walked back into the field, white faced. Naruto and the strange man looked up from the game that they caught before the sun set. The strange man looked him up and down. "Thank you for what you did. You have put to rest the spirit of my sister-in-law when you killed those monsters." He said with a grateful tone. Bosh just looked up at him, with a haunted face that told of many years under his belt. His face was pale white, which with the light cast out from the camp fire his face seemed like that of a ghost.

"_**I did nothing to those people."**_ He said in a weak voice. Both faces looked shocked at this. Wondering what could have made those people scream like that.

"If you didn't do anything, then who, or what, did? Did you even find them?" the man asked. Bosh just shook his head.

"_**I found them, but only what was left of them. What was left looked like it had been chewed on and then spit back out. I can't even tell how many there were, it was so bad. The bodies were so mangled." **_ The strange man saw something in Bosh's eyes.

"You've seen this kind of thing before, haven't you? You know what did it." He said. Again Bosh shook his head.

"_**Yes, I have seen this before. The problem is that what has done this before is suppose to be dead, and I would know since I killed it."**_ Bosh still had on a haunted face.

"What was is then? If you killed it or one before then you must know what it is." asked Naruto trying to include himself into the conversation. Bosh seemed to snap out of his daze when began to look around, like wondering how he got here. He saw the expectant look and the stranger's face and clamed up.

"_**I'll tell you later Naruto. I'm sorry sir but this matter is between me and the boy. You and your lady friends have gain peace of mind and retribution on those that harmed you. The specifics are not important to you and are of a personal matter to us."**_

"Alright you don't have to tell me twice. I know when it's time to drop something. If you and the kid don't want to spill then I won't ask again, but I would like to do something for you both for what you did. Name anything and I will do everything in my power to get it or do it." He said with great conviction. Bosh looked him up and down, sizing him up and then nodded his head like he had decided something.

"_**Since you're so egger to please then I would like you to train the boy to be a ninja." **_ The stranger seemed shocked for some reason.

"Hey, Bosh? How can this guy teach me how to be a ninja? He doesn't look like one to me." The young boy asked. Bosh just chuckled.

"_**That my young friend is exactly why he will be the best one to train you. You see I know he's a ninja because of the way sits and stands. He is always on guard and his hand stays near his sleeves, most likely where he keeps a kunai. Not only that, but his eyes are the same as every ninja that I have seen, a killers eyes. He also smells like the earth, and not in the way that one would when sleeping in dirt. That plus he has a large earth-based chakra shows me that he is from Iwagakure. Since he has offered his services then we will take advantage of the opportunity. I can guess that your lover is from Kirigakure for similar reasons and that you both are nuke-nin."**_ The stranger sat stunned at the man in front of him, one that no doubt could kill him and his love with no difficulty.

"My name is Ladon and my wife's name is Sarra. Yes we are nuke-nin. We grew tired of the senseless violence that our village perpetuates and thus left. We found each other when we were both in hiding while trying to find work. We didn't know that the other was a ninja and we fell in love together. But one day a hunter-nin caught up with Sarra, I defended her because she was pregnant at the time she couldn't fight. I kill the hunter but we lost the baby. We didn't care that the other had never told us that they were ninja because we had the same reasons for leaving and we stilled loved one another very much. We wept over our loss but knew that we had to move again. That was when we met Sarra's younger sister, a civilian, caught up with us, which I though was funny, a civilian finding us faster than a hunter-nin could. She wanted her to come back because their mother was ill. Now Sarra is a very family oriented person, she holds family above all else. So she couldn't just not go to her mother, I had begged and pleaded with her not to but she wouldn't listen, so I decided to go with her, I wanted her mother to meet me since we were now in laws and to protect her from any ninja that we happened across. When we got there we had found out that she had just died the day before we had gotten there, Sarra wouldn't stop crying and mopping until the funeral. What we didn't know is that the Mizukage had a squad of ninja inside the funeral waiting for us. When they started attacking we made a quick get away to the spot we had designated for when we left. We were able to get into Hi no Kuni without getting caught and that was when we were jumped by some bandits, we had been moving non-stop until then so we could be free from them all, so we had no strength to fight back very well. That was when, miraculously, Sarra's sister came out of the woods again looking for her last living relative. The bandits grabbed her and Sarra and they….. they….." He couldn't continue.

"Take your time or if you would rather not talk about it that's fine too, but if you don't let it out then it will stay in your soul and warp you into something dark. It is never good to hold it in." Naruto surprised both of them with his ill-gained wisdom.

"They raped them in front of me as they held me down. I can still hear them screaming and crying and what that filth said. I'm glad their dead. I hope they burn in hell!" He said with truthful conviction. Naruto was the one who shook his head this time.

"I understand. The wanting to find a way to make the people that hurt you and the one you love suffer. To try and find a way to make the pain go away, to forget what had happened. But that can never happen, no matter what you do or how hard you wish it will never go away. It will always stain your soul and mind. But you can over come it and let it fade. Let it become insignificant to what you will have in the future and live a life of happiness, both you and your husband, Miss Sarra." It was then that the two grow men realized that he was not talking to them but to the newly awakened woman with fire in her eyes. Ladon quickly got up to embrace his love when he remembered what the young boy had told him. He slowed down as he came closer to Sarra and stopped just out of arms reach. Sarra hesitantly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her lover and husband and shed one tear before pulling back and kissing him. She quickly pulled back when he tried to deepen it. He sighed and she apologized. "You don't need to apologize. If he loves you as much as I think, and he says he does then he will understand. You two need to overcome this together and you two will have to help the other. Sarra will need to help Ladon see that he could not have done anything at the time and that it is not his fault, and Ladon to show Sarra that she need not fear every touch and glance that is sent her way and move past her fears of sexual intercourse. If you can't do this and help each other then you should stop with the, now farce of a marriage, if you are even married, and never see each other again. It may seem heartless but it would be best." Sarra walked over to the boy and sat beside him, facing him. He just stared by at her.

"Thank you young man for your help even though you didn't need to give it. But how is it that you know so much about this?" Naruto kept looking at her for a few minutes until.

"I have first hand experience." Was all her said before he grabbed a piece rabbit on a stick and began to eat. No one said a word. Bosh had a sad face, Ladon's was one of horror, and Sarra's was of understanding. The animals of the night were quiet for a time, as if solemn over the theft of innocence from one so young. It was silent the whole night.

-YOU'VE WON A NEW TIME SKIP!-

The two woke up as the sun rose and saw that the couple were already awake and covering something up with dirt. Bosh looked around and saw that the body of the other woman was nowhere to be found and knew that they buried her. He decided to make a head stone for the deceased woman. He used his own power to make a marble headstone and wrote something down before putting it at the head of the grave. When Naruto, Sarra, and Ladon read what was written there Sarra began to cry again as Ladon and Naruto nodded solemnly.

Amara Terumi

Born: August 7 1985

Died: January 13, 2011

A good woman that loved her family dearly,

and kept her sister close to her heart.

She will be missed.

"Thank you so much." Sarra told Bosh as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She took out a pendent and placed it on the grave stone and kissed it. Bosh and Naruto paid their respects and turned to give the couple some privacy. They couldn't hear what she said as Sarra knelt at the grave but they could tell it was personal. When she stood and walked over to Bosh and Naruto and looked down at the young man. "So short-stuff you want to be a ninja? Well I could tell you that being a ninja isn't some hero job or something that you can get out of as easily as getting in if you get too deep. It is a job that you lose friends and on the occasion someone you love in. Everyone that you hold close will be a target for your enemies to kill just to hurt you. I could say all that but I think that you could take what ever the world can dish out at you cause they just about did it anyway and protect those you love so I'm going to skip all that bullshit get to the point. You want to be a real and true ninja you have to have smarts, you have to have a pair of big balls, you have to have the devil's luck, and you've got to have, more than anything else, a reason to getting stronger. If you don't have any of those then it is a waste of our time to teach you anything because you'll just be dead soon anyway. So short-stuff what is your reason?" asked the suddenly dangerous-looking woman that had just, not a moment ago, bawling her eyes out.

"My reason for getting stronger may seem like something that a ninja wouldn't fight for but, I want to get stronger to bring peace and so no one will have to live through a life even slightly like mine." He said without any hesitation. All of the adults smiled at him when they saw the determination he had to fulfill his goal.

"That is the goal that all ninja sought in the beginning. But they have lost their way in all these wars and the politics and corruption. Good ninja that could cause the most good in the world are the ones that are sent out on suicide missions and the most evil of men are the ones that pull the strings. Though I hear the Hokages have always preached and sought peace, but were able to dirty their hands like the rest of them when it came down to it." Ladon just grunted and made a sour face. Naruto wondered what was up with him and asked as much.

"_**Well kid, he's from Iwa so that means he doesn't like Konoha very much because they lost the last war and the Yondaime Hokage. He was able to kill off a whole battalion of soldiers by himself."**_ Bosh answered him, wondering what he would do with the information. Naruto just looked into the forest thinking of what he was told. When he came back to reality he walked over to Ladon and asked him for a kunai. Curious about the reason he wanted one he took one out and made to hand it to the boy but he just caught the older man's hand and places the edge of the blade to his throat.

"What would you do if I were to tell you that I was the son of the Yondaime? Would you slide the weapon across my neck and find vengeance for all of those that he had slain, or will you forgive him and spare me? Make your choice, the salvation of forgiveness or the damnation of vengeance." Every one held their breath. Ladon looked down at the last living connection to the Yondaime that the world had left and couldn't take his life. Not because he forgave the Yondaime, he would never do that, but because his son did nothing to him. How could he profess to have a heart if he did something to a man that was already dead by killing his son that was helping both him and his wife.

"I can't kill you Naruto. I may not be able to forgive your father for taking away my brother and father but I can not kill you when you did nothing but help me. You need never fear my betrayal or me seeking vengence." Naruto just smiled at the man before relaxing.

"Hot damn, that was scary. I was really going out on a limb there wasn't I? I am so glad you didn't actually do it, I didn't have a plan to get out of that little predicament if you had done it." Everyone now looked at the boy in utter bewilderment at how he was acting now. Then they realized that he was still only eight, he seemed older just a while ago. "Yo Bosh, can we get going now I'm getting bored?" They all sweat dropped at that.

"_**Well Naruto let me do one thing first." **_He looked at the married couple. _**"Sarra Terumi Tsuchiryuu and Ladon Tsuchiryuu, you have proven yourselves to be**__**true warriors in spirit and mind and thus I, as my right as Messenger and Avatar of the Goddess of Nature, ask of you your help in bringing balance to this world and ushering in an era of peace as warriors to assist in fighting those who seek destruction and dominion of all. Should you agree you will be given the duty of training the young Harbinger and also temporarily protect him until he grows powerful enough. Should you refuse then your memory will be wiped of this moment and will not be offered again. What is your answer?"**_ The two lovers looked at him and knew that he wasn't joking. They were overjoyed in the knowledge that their dream of peace could become a reality.

"Lord Bosh it would be more than an honor to help bring about as time of peace to this world." Sarra spoke as they both bowed to the large man.

"_**Okay."**_ He said suddenly. The two were so shocked at him at they didn't even get mad at Naruto for laugh as their faces. _**"What were you expecting some sort of ceremony or something?" **_He said with a grin. _**"Well let's go".**_

-PEEK-A-BOO, GUESS WHO. A TIME SKIP? YES! -

The finally got back to the path when Sarra and Ladon got over the prank that Bosh played on them, and decided to ask what they were supposed to teach Naruto and where they were going. "Yo Bosh, what does Naruto already know? If we know where he is already then we could decide where to start." They had no idea what the young boy was trained in so just going in blind may do more harm than good.

"_**Well Naruto knows absolutely nothing about anything that has to do with being a ninja that you can't hear from a gossiping woman that someone could eavesdrop on."**_ After he said this the married couple began to cuss, loudly, surprising the other two.

"Are you telling us that we have to teach him everything?" Bosh just nodded, which started up another cussing storm. Naruto learned many new words that day.

"Okay, just calm down. We can do this. Naruto let's start with the basics. Chakra is the mixture of physical and spiritual energy and you can use that energy to use jutsu." Sarra said as Ladon used a low level Doton jutsu. "You can also use chakra other ways too." She said as well when Ladon started walking up the side of a tree like he did it all the time. Naruto was getting excited at all this.

"Wow when can I learn how to do that?" he yelled loudly hopping up and down from foot to foot.

"You won't be able to do anything until you do two things one have us show you how to open your chakra network to you and, before you do anything with it, pound some serious chakra control into you because if my assumption is correct then you're a Jinchuuriki and will have some of the worst control a person could have and you'll waste a lot of it when you could easily out last most ninja. So until you have succeeded in these then we won't teach you any actual jutsu. Though you don't have to worry about not learning anything you can use now since we'll teach you some Taijutsu and other things that you would have learned in the your village Academy, if they would have taught you anything, things like math, reading, geography, etc. and don't you whine, these things have saved and brought to greatness the most famous of ninja." Ladon told him. He began to pout but agreed that if it could help him stay alive in a fight and, in certain circumstances, solve a difficult problem, then he would try hard not to let them down. Again they saw the unwavering determination in his eyes and they knew that he would be climb to the top and fulfill his goals and dreams.

"Since you're so eager to learn we can do the non-physical learning while we walk to where ever it is we're going and when we camp out then that is when we'll have Taijutsu training for a few hours, and at the end of the week we'll have a test and a practice bout to see how far you've gotten and what you've learned/remember. Does that sound good to you?" She asked Bosh and Ladon. They both nodded and even Naruto liked the idea, though he had a complaint.

"Sarra I don't know how to read well and it's not easy for me to learn stuff." He said with his head down and looking away from everyone else. They all curse the people that had hurt the boy but that reminded Bosh about something he had to tell Naruto.

"_**Yo Naruto, I may know the reason that is, and no it is not because you aren't smart. It's because you seem to have a set of seals placed on a few of your Chakra Gates and skull, though one seems to have been shed. These particular seals are useless because they take away too much chakra from the person that it is placed on to be worth it, but with the fox in you then it works out perfectly. What they do is nothing much separately, but neither of us are exactly normal, but what one does is take the chakra of the person it is placed on to activate another one so that the one that is affecting you won't be noticed. There is another that is protecting it that will cause you to self-destruct using your own chakra if either of the other two are tampered with, and the self-destruction seal is combined with a blood seal so only the person that placed it on you can remove it, all of these are using your chakra. Finally the seal that was shed and left a burn that is shaped like the seal is an Inhibitor Seal, these are used to store a large chunk of your mental capacity, making you less intelligent thus stunting your growth. The fact that all of this is connected to a Blood Seal means that someone may have used this as a ruse to keep you from learning anything with anyone but that person and that person is most likely Danzo."**_ He said with a growl. Sarra and Ladon looked on in disgust, but it was Naruto's reaction that frightened the others, he just stood their like he was waiting on the bad news.

"Naruto, why don't you seem angry? This is a terrible thing to do to a person let alone a child and yet you don't even seem fazed." said Ladon as he tried to decipher the boy's emotions. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and replied.

"I'm kind of use to it really." At this Sarra shed a tear for his twisted childhood and swore to God that he would never suffer again. Bosh just sighed and got up.

"_**Well we don't have to worry about that anymore because it's gone somehow. How, I don't care, but we should keep moving."**_ They all nodded, the others still uncomfortable with what they just learned. Sarra taught Naruto the letters again and how to pronounce words better. After she decided that he had the basics she gave him homework and then Ladon started on his ninja training. He taught Naruto the individual hand signs and showed him that you could put them in a certain order to make a jutsu, what surprised them all was that he copied the hand signs in perfect order and out popped a small fireball.

"You should not have been able to do that yet." said the dumbfounded Ladon.

"Actually I think when Kyuubi told me that my dad was the Yondaime, I kind of snapped and when I did I had this weird feeling and when I calmed down again it faded but didn't stop. I think that may be my chakra." He told them. They each, even Bosh, had a look of stupidity on their faces.

"_**Kid you have to stop doing that otherwise you'll make us seem like idiots, us going around with stupid faces on." **_Bosh said as Naruto just smirked. But Ladon frowned.

"That means we'll have to up the time that we are going to start your chakra control training." He told Naruto while holding out o leaf and telling him to focus his chakra to his forehead to keep the leaf stuck to his head. He did this as Sarra started to teach him math for two hours, then science, and finally geography when she brought out a map from her bag. The whole time he was able to keep the leaf on his forehead. That was when Bosh decided to stop and to camp as it was getting night.

"_**We'll camp here tonight. We should be able to get to the desert by first light if we wake up early enough and then get into Suna by sun down. I least I hope we do, not even I would want to get caught in the desert at night."**_ They set up camp, Bosh and Sarra went out to hunt before it actually became night while Naruto and Ladon decided to start on Naruto's Taijutsu. Ladon thought and thought about a Taijutsu that would be useful for Naruto that he could use effectively, but he didn't know anything about how the young man moved. He was just about to start some exercises that would show him what type of Taijutsu that would suit him well when he heard Bosh speak.

"_**Don't bother with those. I could tell you now what type of Taijutsu he could do, and the answer is: Any." **_At this Ladon contradicted Bosh.

"How is that possible? A person that is rigid and unyielding can learn a Taijutsu style that is fluid and smooth, and visa versa with a fluid person. So how is it that he can learn those and styles that are neither?" He asked.

"_**Well when a person becomes the Harbinger, their body goes through some changes before they even wake up from the Tests. This transformation basically reshapes the person's body and makes it to where they can be fluid and rigid when the time is needed. The best part is you don't have to change it consciously."**_ He replied. Ladon looked at Naruto then at Bosh.

"This ain't right man. Everyone else has to have years of practice to even try a style that doesn't suit their body, and you get it for free." He said with a shake of his head. Bosh just scowled at the man as Sarra finally go into camp lugging a dear and some rabbits behind her.

"_**He in no way get's it for free. That type of body is strictly for the Harbinger because they have to fight like the elements and fight near unbeatable odds for people that they don't even know. Risk their lives and happiness and not get even the smallest of 'thank yous' for saving billions of lives, and most of the times when they have done their duty and they no longer have to fight they are hunted to either be used as weapons or killed because they hold to much power. When that happens they will kill themselves or become hermits." **_He said to him and he wasn't happy. He told them he knew the previous Harbinger and that was exactly what had happened to him.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know that? Regardless of all that since you knew the first Harbinger you could tell us what Taijutsu' that he or she used. If you could then that would help a lot." He asked. Bosh looked like he was thinking about it. Bosh just nodded okay.

"_**I'll be the one that teaches him Taijutsu, as that I'm proficient at all five of them. Not a master, but proficient. I start when we reach Suna."**_ He walked way and went back into the forest. They didn't see him for the rest of the night. They were able to reach Suna the next day after many sand pits and sand storms.


	7. Chapter 7

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Demon Speaking"**

'**Demon Thought'**

"_**Nature Creature Speak"**_

'_**Nature Creature Thought'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. 'bastards.'

A.N. – Sorry it took a bit to finish this but I knew you would mob me if I didn't so to appease the blood thirsty mob here is, the next chapter to Harbinger of Balance.

Chapter 6:

The Beginning of the Training and Another Uzumaki

"Order up! Table Three: Two orders of Sand Salad, one order of Roasted Sidewinder, and an order of our famous Suna Dango!" rang out the chef as he placed the food on the counter. A cheer went out at the name of the famous desert meal. A young blond male walked up to the counter and tool the tray of food was on and grabbed a stick of dango. He picked off a dumpling and chewed ate it. A couple of people looked expectantly at him as if waiting on his opinion. His face lit up and a smile split his face in half as he plopped another dango into his mouth.

"This is great! It's better than what I usually eat!" He pronounced. He ran over to his table with the tray, dipping and weaving through the throng of people walking around the open restaurant and market without shifting the plates. People started to watch as he started doing tricks as he made his way over to the table. He jumped over a kid who had bent down to pick something up, then slid under a stand while tossing up the tray and catching it on the other side. People were cheating when he finally got to the table and that was when he saw two astonished faces and one expectant one that was just waiting for his food.

"_**Did you enjoy that attention Naruto**_?" The expectant man said as he tore into his salad. Naruto just nodded and smiled. The only woman in the group looked at the other man with an incredulous expression.

"How can you not be amazed? That sort of maneuvering takes quite a bit of skill to pull off and he did it like it was nothing!" She said to the calmly eating man. Bosh just looked up and shrugged. The last member of the group snapped out f his astonishment and decided to speak up.

"Sarra dear, I think that he knows that he, and we as well, should get used to Naruto doing things that normal people wouldn't he able to so easily. We should be grateful that he was able to get something useful from such a shitty life." He told her. Sarra's head whipped around at him with a scowl on her face.

"Ladon! How could you say something so heartless! No one should have to go through what he has for any reason what-so-ever! I don't care if you are my husband and I love you, I'll beat you down if you say something so cruel again!" She yelled at him. He frowned and was about to tell her that she had misunderstood what he had said when they heard a sniffling sound. They all looked at the crying face of Naruto with concern while he looked at Sarra with an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes.

"Do you mean that?" he asked her. She smiled sadly at the sight.

"Yes, I did Naruto. I believe no one should have done to them what was done to you." He leapt up and hugged her, crying into her stomach. Everyone who was watching looked away in embarrassment. Sarra was hugging and whispering that is was alright and none of it would happen now that she was to protect him. Naruto started to calm down and realized he had made a scene in the middle of the market with his little outburst and began to scratch the back of his head in shame. "Go ahead and eat your dango before it gets cold." At this some people burst out into laughter. She caught onto why and blushed. How could something get cold in the desert?

"Sarra that was silliest thing I've heard you say so far." Naruto told her, hiding his smile behind his hand. She gave the boy an evil grin.

"So, I'm silly am I? I'll so you silly." She lunged at him with her fingers going for his sides. He started laughing and squirming around under her inescapable hands.

"I give! I give! Stop!" He called out loudly between laughs. Sarra stopped and picked him up, placing him back in his seat.

"We better hurry up and eat if we want to get to our hotel and our beds. I'd love to sleep in a bed again." She exclaimed to which her companions agreed, both vocally or otherwise. They dumped their foam trays in the trashcan and walked away, unaware of the eyes that followed the blond boy as he walked off.

"Hey sis, what are you looking at?" asked the boy sitting next to her.

"Nothing, but I may have found our brother a friend." She said with a smile.

((((Boooo! A Small Timeskip!))))

"_**Alright we've got our rooms. Naruto! Sarra! Ladon! Listen up. Today will be a free-day and we won't be having many of these so enjoy this because tomorrow I'll we'll be starting Naruto's training and will also be the start of his new life and the technical end of your days as human.**_" He said, then disappeared. The others were glad for a day off and to themselves, but two were cautious and concerned about what the man said before vanishing. Sarra decided to leave it for later and deal with an important problem.

"Naruto, I know he said we have the day off but we really need to get something for dinner; do you think you could go to the Bazaar with me while I make Ladon go get some training equipment for you?" She shot her husband a smile that he knew quite well, one that told him of a hot night in the desert or a cold night without her for him. Ladon sighed and then had a sudden flash of inspiration.

"Well, I guess I could. I was thinking of buying you something nice but if you want me to get him his equipment, I guess that I could do that instead." He said out loud. He had her hook, line, and sinker. She knew how tight-fisted he was when it came to money and the last time he had bought her something was before the 'Meadow Incident,' where it was stolen.

"Naruto here's the list. You're an independent boy and I know you're able to protect yourself. Now go play and don't forget to get some supplies before you get back." She told him before dragging off Ladon. Naruto smiled at them until they disappeared. He didn't hold it against them for ditching him, he just wished that one day he could have something even the smallest bit similar to what they had. He was snapped out of his musing as his danger sense kicked in. He spun around while ducking, when he looked at what was thrown at him he saw that it was a harmless ball. He heard scuffling behind him and quickly spun again to ward off any attacks and saw a boy about his age searching for something, probably the ball up and walked over to the boy.

"Is this yours?" When the other boy heard him speak whipped around and started to back away.

"No, that's not mine. You can keep it, just don't hurt me." The boy mumbled. They boy kept his eyes trained onto the ground but Naruto caught a glimpse and knew that the redhead boy knew pain like he did.

"Look at me." commanded Naruto. The other boy flinched but looked up. He gasped at the all too familiar eyes that the blond held. It was greater than his, but the source was the same. A source of loneliness and of being hated and feared. Then he saw understanding in those mirrored eyes. He wasn't hated or feared by the knowledge that he wasn't alone anymore finally set in. He fell to his knees and covered his face. Naruto knelt and hugged the young redhead while scowling at the people that looked on in disgust at the sight of the crying boy. Naruto turned his head at the sound of running feet and when he saw the cause of the sound came to see a furious-looking blond girl with pig tails.

"What did you do to my Otouto?" she screamed at him. He stared at her until a look of fury flashed upon his face. He stood up and turned fully towards the girl.

"If you're his Nee-san then why does he have the look of loneliness in his eyes!" He screamed back. The girl flinched back as if struck and let her head hang in shame.

"It is because she is afraid." came the quiet answer from behind him. Naruto turned around to look at the boy. "She is afraid of me like everyone else and I don't know why." The girl down at her brother in sadness.

"I'm scared because of what you can do; something no one should be able to do. But regardless, he's my Otouto and I want him to have friends and smile and be happy." She explained with a sad smile towards her little brother. "That's why I threw the ball at you." Garra stood up and walked towards his sister and she flinched back imperceptibly but forced herself to relax when her brother hugged her and began to sob.

"I love you, Temari-nee-chan." He sobbed into her.

"I love you to Garra-otouto." She told him as she held him as he cried wept into her shoulder. Many of the passer-bys smiled softly at the scene with a tear in their eye. Naruto also smiled, at the new relationship now growing between the two siblings and the fact that now less people want to harm his new-found friend. After a few minutes of the sibling love fest they broke apart and people began to go about their business again when Garra and Temari turned to the blonde.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you before. I just saw you standing over him while he was crying and had thought you had done something to him. I got mad at both you and myself, because I was the one that threw his ball at you and it was my fault that he had gotten hurt again. I really am sorry." She profusely apologized while bowing at the waist. Naruto merely smiled at her.

"You were just trying to look out for your Otouto, regardless of the fact that you are afraid of him. As long as you don't abandon him then consider it forgotten." He told her. Garra picked up his ball and looked up at the two with a happy face and ran off.

"Let's go play!" He yelled back at them over his shoulder and kept running. They reached a nearby playground and started to act like children should, running around aimlessly, forgetting all their problems and worries as they played, uncaring and seemingly ignorant to the pains of the world, but as the world is wont to do it crashed back down on their fun time with a vengeance in the form of a broken glass bottle.

"You monster, how dare you come near my children!" Shrieked an angry woman who was holding her kids close, as if protecting them from harm, when the bottle collided with a wall of sand. Everyone froze; the children who were running around were looking at it in awe, while the adults showed fear. They scooped up their kids and took off hoping to get home quickly. Garra looked at Naruto who stared back with a blank face.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do something like that?" He asked Garra started to sweat, freaking out about what his new friend would think. He hoped it didn't end like last time.

((((First Flashback! BOOOM!))))

Garra walked down the street, humming to himself. He walked into the playground looked around for someone to play with then he saw another boy sitting alone on a set of swings and thought that he looked lonely and needed someone to play with. He walked over to him and saw that the other boy's arm seemed kind of funny, like a dried rasin.

"Hey! Do you wanna play with me?" He asked the boy. The boy other boy looked up, confused at the offer.

"You really want to play with me?" He asked uncertainly. No one else had wanted to play with him because of his arm. They all just called him a freak and made fun of him.

"Sure! Why wouldn't I?" The other boy seemed to brighten up at these words and a smile lit up his face. He and Garra played together and they both thought that they had finally made their first friend when a piece of stone came loose from the building that they were playing near and fell toward the other boy. Garra saw this and, wanting to save his new friend, pushed him out of the way. What neither expected to happen was a wall of sand shooting up and deflecting the piece of stone. Garra was shocked but the other boy was looking at Garra in fear. Garra got up to see if his new friend was OK, but as he got near the other boy just tried to crawl away.

"Stay away from me!" He cried out. He picked up a few handfuls of sand and pebbles and threw them at Garra, which the sand deflected. Garra was heartbroken as the last words that he heard from his 'first friend' were, "You freak!" Little did Garra know that that was when all his troubles would begin.

(((( End Flashback! WHABAM!))))

"I've always been able to do it. This is why everyone hates me." He told him with a little hope that his 'Brother in Pain' wouldn't reject him.

"That… is… awesome!" He exclaimed allaying the fears of his new red headed friend and shocking his sister. "It's like an instant shield. Hey maybe you can make it to where it stays on your skin so you won't have to worry about anything if something gets past your shield." He offered. This, again, shocked the two siblings. He had just some up with a great defense off the top of his head and didn't even seem fazed by the towering wall of sand. Hell, even the sand looked surprised, if that were possible.

"Y-you don't think I'm weird of a freak?" Garra asked haltingly.

"Weird? Freak? Hell man, I envy you. If I could do something like that then I wouldn't have likely got as many beatings as I did back where I come from. I'd kill to have something like that." The two were once again blown away by the statement, though the word 'beatings' were stuck in Temari's head, Garra's was stuck on 'envy.' He took in the praise and cast a new light upon what he could do and he realized that the beatings and trouble that he got would have been worse if he hadn't had the sand wall to protect him. He snapped out of his musings when he was that it was getting dark and that his new friend was leaving. Naruto turned around to say good-bye and when asked his name.

"I'm Naruto!" He yelled and ran off to get the supplies and dinner before go to the hotel.

"Fishpaste?" The two siblings asked to one another before shrugging and heading home themselves.

(((( At the Oasis Hotel ))))

Naruto practically skipped into the hotel room swinging the food around. While they all were happy the young boy was in such a good mood they were worried that their food would go flying out of his hand. Naruto quickly placed the food on the able and ran up to Sarra. "Hey Sarra, guess what." He commanded, bouncing from foot to foot, causing her to giggle at how cute the boy looked.

"What is it Naruto?" she asked, deciding to humor the bouncing boy.

"I made two new friends today. A girl named Temari and her Otouto, Garra." He exclaimed. Every eyebrow shot up.

"Isn't that the names of the eldest and youngest of the Kazekage's children?" Ladon asked with astonishment.

"I don't know about that, but Garra can do this cool thing with sand. If something is coming at him then, like, a wall of sand shoots up, like whoosh, and stops it." He told them moving his arms around for affect, which caused Sarra to giggle again. When Bosh heard what he said about the sand, he put down his food and gained a pensive look upon his face.

"_**A wall of sand you say? Naruto I think you had met the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku. This is most helpful that you two are already friends. That makes the fact that he will have to take orders from you later on when you all change and you can help him through the transition.**_" He told him. Naruto showed his 'old eyes' and nodded to him. Sarra and Ladon looked back and forth between the two. Bosh saw their looks of confusion and decided to enlighten them. "_**Since you two don't know about what we are talking about I guess you will need to be told because of the nature of you new station. I am going to tell you a story that the amount of people who know it I can count on my hand. It is about the Rokudo Sennin and the birth of Chakra and the Bijuu**_." They each sat back in their own chairs, eating and waiting for him to start. "_**In the days before chakra and the Bijuu there lived a being so powerful, so evil, that Yami himself refused to accept it into his domain in fear of being over-thrown. It was a beast that took the strength of all the divine beings to subdue it. It was the creation of the Goddess of Nature to embody the forces of destruction so that new things could be created from what it had destroyed. It was called the Juubi. Centuries passed and the Juubi grew restless and disobedient, it began to destroy indiscriminately, wishing to obliterate all things and leave the world as ash. Seeing what it's intentions were the Gods decided to intervene. The Goddess of Nature chose to give a human male a gift that the Gods created to defeat the Juubi, it was chakra. This male was the Rokudo Sennin who, when imbued with chakra gained the Renningan and its godly powers. When he came of age he was taught to use his powers by an avatar of one of the Gods so that he could fulfill his destiny. When the day came, the Rokudo Sennin fought the Juubi but was quickly defeated. As what seemed to him would be his last moments left to live the ssage used an art that he has created himself that was powerful but used little chakra to no chakra and he sealed away the body of the great beast and used the two pure forms of chakra, Yin and Yang, to create the Izanagi jutsu, a Doujutsu ability that allows you to reshape reality for a moment and make it yours to control, to split the chakra of the Juubi into nine separate beings, which you now call the Bijuu. The Rokudo Sennin lived and went onto spread what he learned to others as well as the ways of peace. Today people use his teachings of peace to subjugate and murder their fellow man. It truly is a sad and sickening thing, the nature of man. I digress, the Gods took away the Bijuu and put them under lock and key until they knew that the beasts could be used safely to do the duty of the Juubi, but to stop an incident like the Juubi again they created an equal but opposite force and named the Rokudo Sennin the first Harbinger but we will talk about that another day. The Bijuu did their duties and for quite some time, though over time their true nature resurfaced and they became twisted and corrupt, becoming what you know them as now. They fell from grace because of the negative emotions that their presence caused which brought about the awakening of their latent instincts, similar to that of the Juubi. The Sennin had made a mistake when he had taught the people how he sealed the Juubi because when the Bijuu were released to do their duty, they were quickly sealed into assorted objects so that they wouldn't be able to be destroyed by the beasts. It didn't take long until someone sealed one into a person, which later brought about the first war and subsequently the use of weaponized chakra and jutsu. What is wrong with this is the Bijuu were never supposed to be sealed and the Jinchuriki were never supposed to have been created. If it were to continue for very much longer then the world will become unbalanced and then destroy itself. Thus it has been decided that the Jinchuriki would become the new Bijuu at the end of their lives or when they so wished, this would save us all from the possible return of the Juubi and make sure that the Bijuu would not be able to be sealed away again. Of course the Jinchuriki would have more freedom than the original Bijuu but would undoubtedly live a hard life after they ascend so in repentance they will be allowed a lot of liberties for their hard mortal life and an even harder eternal one, but those will be ironed out later.**_" At this he was met with silence.

"Holy shit!" Came Ladon's intelligent reply and for once Sarra didn't hit him for swearing in front of a child, she just nodded in agreement. Naruto just whistled and sat there looking like he wanted the story to continue.

"As awesome as that story is, is that all? Gale and the others already told me that I was going to be the new Kyuubi but I don't think that they knew that I was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki." Sarra looked sad when she remembered what Bosh had said earlier that day.

"Bosh, what did you mean when you said that the path of the Harbinger will end his humanity?" she asked, worried about the young man that helped her so much.

"I did say 'technically', he would still be human but by the time he takes up the full mantle of Harbinger, then everyone short of Kage-level strength would call and think him a monster. He will be able to do things that humans cannot and will be on a level of strength that few in the world could boast." A silence fell over at the to-be-monster and sweat dropped at the scene. Naruto was slumped over, asleep, with food stains covering the front of his shirt and bits of food stuck near his mouth.

"What a fearsome sight. I may pee my pants I'm so scared." Ladon said sarcastically. She want over to the boy and picked him up and held him against her with his face resting on her shoulder. She walked to the bathroom and wet a cloth to wipe his face clean and changed him into his pajamas and put the brand-new dog sleeping cap that she bought him on his head. She put him on his bed and went to leave when she heard a small whimper. She turned around and saw Naruto thrashing around and crying out in his sleep. She walked over and began to hum a song that was sung to her as a child and pet his hair. He instantly calmed down and latched onto her, and she smiled down at him. She climbed into the bed, still humming and stocking his hair. Ladon stood in the doorway, watching his wife comfort the boy. "We could adopt him if he would want us. We did always want a child of our own, besides you would make a great mother for him." He suggested. She cast her eyes towards him and then back at Naruto.

"I want to hear what he thinks about parents before we ask him." She said. He just nodded his head and climbed into bed on the other side of Naruto and kissed Sarra on the forehead before saying goodnight.

((((Elsewhere))))

The pain wracked his body as he forced back his greatest foe. He clutched at the ground while trying to rid himself of the invading evil. That one being that the Gods feared return. "Shit, I can't let it win, else everything will die." He looked up toward the moon and spoke his love's name. "Miranda."

((((The Next Day. Hip, hip, hooray! ))))

The unforgiving sun burned down upon him as he waited for Bosh to start. Three hours passed until Naruto grew fed up with it and began to complain. "Hey Bosh, when are you going to teach me something? I thought that that was the whole point of this trip." Bosh smiled

""_**I was wondering when you'd lose patience, that was the reason I stood there for three freaking hours, to test you patience I wanted to know how patient you can be because the first fighting style that I am going to teach you is one where you will have to practice walking in a circle. It may not make much sense at the moment, but if I try to teach you any of the more complex techniques of this style then you would not be able to do them because of the necessity of circle walking. This Taijutsu happens to be the same one that the sylphs use, it's called Ba Gua Zhang, or Ba Gua for short, and it is also the origin of the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist Taijutsu. This is an ancient martial arts style, martial arts was the name of Taijutsu back when chakra didn't exist yet. Ba Gua has many forms, but each utilized circle walking prevalently as an integral part of training. Practitioners of this style walk around the edge of a circle in various low stances, facing the center, while periodically changing directions as they execute forms. You'll learn first, flexibility and proper body alignment through the more basic exercises, and then move onto the more complex of the forms and the internal power mechanics. While you can use weaponry with this style you will have you wait until you have the style down well enough before I'll let you use a weapon with it. Ba Gua is a style that contains an extremely wide variety of techniques that include various strikes, like with the palms, fists, elbows, fingers, etc., kicks, joint locks, throws, and distinctively evasive circular footwork, because of this it is considered neither a purely striking nor a purely grappling style. Its practitioners are known for their ability to 'flow' in and out of the way of objects, this is why the sylphs are masters of this style. They are peoples that prefer to live peacefully and without violence, so they use this style to mainly escape their foes and fight only when necessary. The movements in this style employ the use of the whole body with smooth coiling and uncoiling actions, utilizing and techniques dynamic footwork, and throws. The rapid-fire movements draw energy from the abdomen while the circular stepping pattern also builds up centripetal force, allowing the practitioner to maneuver quickly around an opponent. All of these things make this style one of the most powerful and effective in this world, and without learning the basic circle walking that a person needs before being able to properly use this style's more complex maneuvers, even if an Uchiha were to copy this Taijutsu they would not be able to use anything but the basics. This, as well as stealth and evasion, are the main things that I'm going to teach you until we leave Suna. Also Sarra and Ladon will be teaching you the things that you would normally learn in the Ninja Academy or normal school and assist in your chakra control training. But before we do anything I'll be telling you some of the duties of the Harbinger.**_" After his long and impressive speech Naruto could only nor his head dumbly. "_**As you know, the Harbinger was first created to stop the Juubi, which be did. But after the time of the Rokudo Sennin passed and the Age of Shinobi came to, with the creation of the Five Great Nations and the Great Ninja Wars following soon after. Yet no one can truly tell what had started them. The answer to this is the Bijuu, and they were able to throw all the good that the first Harbinger had done and threw it in his face spectacularly by taking all his teachings and twisting them. They made everything he taught that was to be used for peace, to make everyone's lives easier, not just certain people, and made them as you know them today. They caused greed and lust for power , whispering poison in their ears. They snuck into bedrooms and assassinated people to frame others and poison the food and deinks of whole banquets and blame it on their dead's enemy, they didn't always relied on senseless destruction to accomplish their goals. The point is that the ultimate goal of the Harbinger is to bring about peace and undo the evils that the Bijuu have wrought, to end the wars and violence and hatred that has been sown deep within the hearts of man. I can tell you that if the sylphs don't know who is perpetuating all of it then the gnomes surely do and will give you the information that you will need to succeed when you take up the full mantle of Harbinger.**_" He looked at him as if waiting for conformation in which Naruto quickly gave. Bosh smiled and started him in his circle walking, using a stone as the center to keep him orientated and showed him the stances that he was to practice. For three hours Bosh kept him circle walking and it was beginning to tick the boy off with how tedious it was, but when he complained to Bosh about how useless it seemed he had his butt handed to him with the style he had just started practicing in and decided to keep going for another three hours. "_**Alright Naruto sense you've been practicing so avidly, I guess I could give you an introduction to wind jutsu and only an introduction, not that I am going to teach you any.**_" He said when he saw Naruto's brightening face, which after hearing that began to pout. "_**But we are going to be 'collecting' books and scrolls of and about different types of jutsu from all of the Five Great Nations for your own personal library, so that when this trip is over you can be as powerful and intelligent and knowledgeable as you should and should and could be. I'll personally copy/steal a copy of each jutsu they have. You'll have an eternity to learn them and you'll need them to hide your really strength so no need to get so impatient.**_" He just smirked when he saw his pupil pass out from shock.

((((Five embarrassing minutes for Naruto later!))))

"Ugh. What the hell hit me?" He asked rhetorically. He opened his eyes and looked around and saw Bosh and the Gale talking to one another. "What are you doing here?" He asked in mild curiosity. The sylph girl whipped her head at him with a scowl on her face.

"_**You don't want me to be here? Fine I'll leave!" **_she humped and started to fly off when Naruto quickly reached up and caught her hand.

"Who said you had to leave? Stay, I want to talk with you." He told her,staring into her eyes. She calmed down immediately and went into what seemed to be a trance. Bosh looked on with a smile as the girl slowly sat down. Naruto turned to Bosh to ask about what they were talking about earlier and when his eyes disconnected with hers, she snapped back into reality with a confused expression. "Why would you collect so many jutsu when I could just fight with my Harbinger powers? Now I'm not complaining, I'm just curious is all." He explained. Bosh just nodded his head in acceptance and then replied.

"_**Well it would be fine but in this world it is best to only show or use your best hand, your greatest strength, as a last resort, so that people won't have a full grasp on what you can do and make a counter for it, even though it is unlikely and bordering on impossible. Besides wouldn't you want to know your chakra affinity?**_" He asked. Naruto looked curiously at the man.

"What is a chakra affinity?" He asked the man.

"_**You know what chakra is right?**_" Naruto just looked at him with a blank look that Bosh chuckled, embarrassed. "_**Well a chakra affinity is what a person's chakra is elementally inclined to. This means that jutsu that use a specific element will be easier to learn and another nigh impossible. In Suna, the populace is more inclined to the wind element, and are unlikely to have an affinity for lightening because that element is weak against wind. It is the same for other countries, for each seems to be named after the affinity that is predominant for that region with the exception of Hi no Kuni ( Land of Fire). Not only that, but an affinity can also be passed down to children, though only those with a great strength for it or through bloodlines yet the child would also have a secondary affinity which is their own and not their parent's. I'm me and I don't even know why that is.**_" He said. Naruto looked constipated while he trying to assimilate what he was told and was laughed at by the sylph.

"_**Ahaaahaaahaa… You look so stupid with that face.**_" She laughed. Naruto glared hut started to make funny faces at her, causing her to laugh harder. Bosh let this go on for a while because his young protégé hadn't been acting his age quite a while now and he will mostly be surrounded by adults for the next few years.

"_**Ok you two break it up. Gale what is the current situation?**_" He asked her. She instantly became quiet and serious.

"_**The slavers are still hold up in the Cavern, but I think that they'll be moving on fairly soon.**_" Naruto's head shot up and looked quickly from Bosh to Gale in confusion.

"_**That's bad.**_" He whispered.

"_**How could that be bad? If they leave then my people will be whole again.**_"

"_**Because, whenever the Slave Market leaves an area then they destroy it and harvest anything that it can put to use and burns what's left. This is the longest that the Market has stayed in one place. I'm surprised that they are even leaving at all.**_" Gale let out a gasp of horror.

"_**They can't do that! The Market Caverns have been around sense the end of the Times of Chaos. They have no right to do something like that. It's literally the only way that the sylphs are able to come together. Ohhh, this is all that damn Uzumaki's fault!" **_she exclaimed. Both Naruto's and Bosh's eyes popped out at this. '_**Another Uzumaki? Maybe I can get them to teach Naruto about his clan.**_' Connived Bosh. 'Family. I… have family!' Naruto shouted in his head.

"_**How is it his fault? What did he do? How do you know it is an Uzumaki?**_" asked Bosh. Gale looked at his like was stupid.

"_**Bosh you know that all the elementals could recognize an Uzumaki on sight. After all that they had done it would be hard not to. As for what he did, he was snooping around trying to get inside when he was caught. He said he was trying to get in so that he could sabotage the trade and that there were more people coming. It was obvious he was lying but I guess that they didn't want to take a chance and spread the word that they would be leaving, and now you're telling me that they're going to destroy the Caverns. Everyone's going to be crushed.**_"

"How could you not tell that I was an Uzumaki when we first met, and what was it that the Uzumaki did that was so great?" Naruto asked suddenly. She looked him up and down and peered strangely back at him.

"_**You're an Uzumaki? Where's your red hair? Your pale skin?**_" She asked confusedly. Naruto gave her a sour face that caused Bosh to chuckle.

"_**Naruto here is the first ever Uzumaki to not have the typical red hair and pale complexion, but is an Uzumaki in heart, soul, and personality, believe me.**_" Gale merely stared at him like he grew a second head.

"_**Who in God's name were your parents?**_" she asked incredulously.

"My dad's name was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, known as Konoha's Yellow Flash, and Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death and Konoha's Red Hot Habanera!" he pronounced proudly in who his parents were. Gale fainted and Bosh sighed. Naruto glanced over at Bosh questioningly. "Hey, Bosh?" He looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow. "What did she mean that all the elementals could tell an Uzumaki at a glance?" Bosh sighed again.

"_**I will tell you a bit and if we can rescue the other Uzumaki then he can tell you more. The Uzumaki have always had a special connection with nature, and thus the elementals. Back when Uzushiogakure still existed and was an unofficial world power, it was common to see the elementals in them in the Village. They always got along and that was one of the reasons that the Uzumaki were so strong. With elementals as your friends and allies, what could you fear? You see unlike the major nations Uzu no Kuni didn't have and dominant element affinity, but anyone could be born with any of them, the Uzumaki in question would be blessed with the element that is strong against the weakness of their primary affinity. That way they would not be able to be overcome in terms of their affinities. Not only that but the elemental that was the one that blessed them would become the personal summons of that person, though they had decided to stop doing that because Hanzo the Salamander lost his way and became to powerful when he had lost his faith. When Iwa and Kumo destroyed Uzu all the elementals wept for their friends and their own loss and the Uzumaki were scattered into the four winds to await the time that they can come home, and with you as Harbinger you can do just that.**_" He told him. '_**It's against the rules to use your influence like that but I think you have a couple of free-bies due to you.**_' Naruto's eyes shown with tears, awe, and excitement. He was astounded at what his scattered family can, could, do and he knew that he had to bring his people back together again.

"Bosh." He listened intently, knowing that what decision was made would change the face of the world like no one but an Uzumaki could do. That what was said would cause the return of the Uzumaki and Uzushiogakure or the end of a great legacy. "When this trip is over could you find the best builders in every race and ask for their help in rebuilding Uzu?" He asked with passion seen only in the movers and shakers of this world. A groan directed their attention to the awakening Gale as she sat up and looked around.

"_**I've really got to stop drinking so much.**_" She whispered softly to herself, though not softly enough. "_**What the hell happened?**_"

"_**Gale when we finish up the Slave Trade I want you to spread the word to your people. Uzushiogakure will rise again and the Uzumaki will wonder no more. I would like the sylph to go out and look for them and give them the news.**_" She looked from one to the other in unbridled joy. She leapt onto Naruto as she cried into his shirt and when she was done pulled him into a searing kiss.

"_**Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!**_" She shouted at him. He merely lay stunned on the ground by the kiss. Bosh was just laughing his ass off at his expression. Gale realized what she has done and shot back up. "_**Don't think that I did that on purpose, cause it happen again.**_" She told him blushing. Naruto nodded dumbly.

"_**Now that we have all that out of the way let's not forget the current situation. The Slave Market has set up shop in the Sylph's Market Caverns and will be leaving in an short but undetermined amount of time and we will need to gather some Intel before we can make a proper plan to rid the desert of the Slavers and save the sylphs and the slaves without destroying the Cavern complex.**_" The two nodded. "_**Gale and Naruto, we will be the one to do this. Naruto, because this is Harbinger business we won't be asking Sara and Ladon for help. Normal humans aren't allowed to interfere directly in Harbinger business, only give support.**_"

"_**But Bosh, even if it has been a long time, I'm sure that –**_"

"_**No. This is Naruto's first operation, so to speak, as the Harbinger and he has to learn that even if you're strong then you need to have a plan and all the information before going in, you should never just charge in blind.**_" He explained. Naruto looked back and forth between the two, guessing that he was missing something important. "_**Now because of our particular set of skills I've chosen each of our individual missions. Gale, I'll need you to head into Suna and find out who is and isn't in the Slavers' pockets. When you find out, track the routines and habits. See what could be used against them or what we could use to convince them to work with us. With the officials and Military Police that are clean you'll need to get them to trust you without revealing who you are or why you're informing them. When you're done head to the Suna Haven and we'll meet you there when we're done. Naruto, we'll be heading into the Market. We'll be sneaking in as a slave and his master looking for a new "pet." When we get in I'll let you go, but only leave my side when I give the word. I'll need you to use your latent stealth to locate the imprisoned slaves and other locations that seem to be of importance to the slavers and the most, and least, populated areas and make a map of the Market so we can make escape plans for getting out the slaves and for later planning. While you do that I'll head into the thick of things and look around for any would-be problems for us as well as buying any of the slaves that are or may be of importance or of use to our goals, that I will of course let free. I know you've never done something like this before and I'm basically teaching you how to swim by throwing you in a shark infested ocean but we don't have time for to take the low road on this, it's a trial by fire but we need to get this done and soon.**_" Naruto nodded his head solemnly

"_**If that's all, I'll be going back home to sleep and to get ready for tomorrow.**_" Gale said as she disappeared in a whirlwind. Bosh turned to Naruto and began to throw rocks at him. Naruto started to dip, weave, and dodge under, over, and around them, when it stopped he was panting and bent over with his hands on his knees.

"What (huff) the hell (pant) was that for?" he 'yelled' at the smirking man.

"_**That, my dear boy, was the beginning of you evasion training. We start of with rocks, then move to shuriken, after that are kunai, next are boulders, then blasts of pressurized water, then fireballs, after that is lightening and finally gusts of cutting wind. When you are able to dodge something you can't see then you can dodge anything that you can, or just about anything anyways. When you get hit then that will add on a day for that particular projectile on top of the original five days. It may seem hard but we have a year here and when we finish with the Slave Market then we'll have even more time, so take your time and don't become impatient with your progress. At the end of our trip then I'll 'review' you to see where you stand using the ninja ranking system before we head back to Konoha. When we start something new I'll teach you in a way would kill a person short of a Jinchuriki, for the physical aspects, but we can't do the same with the mental so we'll take our time and figure out all the problems and nip them in the bud.**_" He told him. Naruto's eye's once again burned with determination. '_**I wonder if that happens enough times they'll literally burst into flames?**_'

A.N. – Damn! It took me a long time to finish this cause I had written it down first and then typed it and it took me so frick'n long. But I'm glad I persevered and not let it beat me. This story will continue even with a fucking research paper getting me down. I love you all, especially the reviewers. PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU I NEED THEM! I'LL EVEN TAKE THE FLAMES OF HATE TO FAN MY FLAMES OF YOUTH!


	8. Rewriting

To all who are reading this I have come to the realization that this story is an insult to you, my faithful readers, and to myself because I have written this from chapter to chapter with little to no real plot and am just making it up as I go along and I cannot allow myself to write in any other form than my best. Now to the bones of it, I am rewriting this, not throwing it to the dogs to let them feast on its dying corpse. I will bring you a story of better quality because you deserve no less. The one good thing about this is that you, hopefully will not be too mad at me for doing this to you because there have only been seven chapters. To those that will be sad and will wait for the rewrite I thank you and wish for your future reviews, for those who actually leave them, and to those who will not be returning to read I thank you for taking the time out to read the original and I am sorry for wasting your time. On a happier note I will be out with a more thought out and planed story shortly, again thank you for your time.

Sincerely Yours

Harmless Romantic


	9. Chapter 9

To all that reads this: I have good news and bad news. Good news, by the next time I update there will be at least five chapters for which ever story that you like most of the two. The Bad news is that I don't really know when that is. Because of unforeseen circumstances I will not be able to put up new chapters but I will continue to write them. I am sorry to those who were hoping for another one so soon.


End file.
